Kismet of Entanglement
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: AU. Romano was a criminal with a complicated past. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo led a peaceful life and had always considered himself as blessed. The lives of these men intersect due to several unlikely events. Several encounters made the Spaniard grow curious about the Italian enigma. Will feelings for each other develop?
1. I met you for the first time

A/N: I lost the original plot of this story. I apologize. So, I ended up overhauling the entire story although the premise of the story is more or less similar. Formerly known as _Hit & Struck by a Criminal. _

Summary: "I'm no saint." The sentence had haunted Antonio Fernandez Carriedo the moment the fiery enigma spoke those words to him. However it didn't stop the Spaniard from seeking out the enigma. Every meeting, was an adrenaline rush. Lingering curiosity begins to blossom into something else. Something more dangerous than the situations that Antonio had been in to.

**My Beloved**

Part 1: _I met you for the first time_

_ Paseo de Casa_ was a restaurant owned by Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo along a suburban area in Madrid.

Although quite a bit of distance from the downtown area, it was still visited by locals and tourists.

The main reason would be that _Paseo de Casa _ was surrounded with different hostels and it was near a university. However those who have eaten at the restaurant beg to differ.

The reason that many return was because the food was scrumptious and for the ladies, _Antonio_ was enough reason to return to.

Today was business as usual.

However, for Antonio today was a day different from the other days. In the throng of costumers, Antonio's attention was piqued by a recently arrived costumer who was reading the menu.

Unconsciously, the Spaniard was taking a mental note about the physical characteristics of the enigmatic costumer.

_'Olive skin, brown hair, eye lashes that were slightly elongated, pouting lips, slightly plump cheeks... and an unusual curl...'_

Antonio became drawn more and more about the costumer with each second that he continued to observe.

A chance then came. Most of the waiters were busy entertaining other costumers which left Antonio to take down the order.

Without any hesitation, the Spaniard approached the table and greeted the costumer.

_"_Good noon Sir. What will your order be?_" _Antonio asked cordially.

"Oh, hm. Italian spaghetti with extra tomato sauce and... a glass of your finest wine." The customer said and gently placed the menu on the table.

"Alright sir. I will repeat your order. One Italian spaghetti with extra tomato sauce and a glass of _Romane Conti?_" Antonio suggested the most expensive wine they had.

The customer nodded and Antonio went to the kitchen to deliver the order to the kitchen staff.

The restaurant then bustled with activity at the strike of five minutes past twelve noon. Several customers were entering the place and Antonio could not only direct his attention to the enigmatic costumer. As much as Antonio wanted to.

For the following three days, the same costumer would eat at the same spot and order the same food from the menu.

Antonio then had the courage to know the customer better but on the fourth day since their initial encounter, the costumer didn't arrive.

'_Maybe he was just a tourist..._' The Spaniard thought sullenly while he was closing the restaurant.

However there was something that Antonio didn't foresee. The moment that their paths had crossed, there was something bigger in store for the Spaniard.

The following day, the streets were filled with police cars, an ambulance, local news reporters around the area.

"I wonder what's happening?" One of the staff of the restaurant said.

**TBC**

A/N: er, right. Well, this... Just. Well, please tell me your comments OK? Pretty please?


	2. I haven't seen you for a while (First)

_Part 2: I haven't seen you for a while (First half)  
_

Confusion was around the vicinity so Antonio decided not to open the restaurant for the day. He called his employees and told them that they have the day off today and since business would be slow due to the commotion which seems like a big issue.

Securing that the restaurant has been locked, Antonio decided to ask around for the details about the ruckus.

As the Spaniard walked towards the area, it was densely crowded and it made impossible for Antonio to walk nearer towards the area. Heaving a sigh, Antonio waited for someone to walk out of the crowd and then ask questions.

Several minutes have passed and finally Antonio was able to find a person who was walking outside of the crowd.

To his surprise, it was the mysterious costumer that he have met before.

_'I...'_

With each passing second, the man was walking further away and something was welling inside Antonio. On an impulse, he walked towards the man and lightly tapped on the said man's shoulder.

Compared to the calm countenance that Antonio saw at the restaurant, the man had an irritated look on his face and there was no sign of recognition of who Antonio was.

"What?!" The man said, his voice rich in accent.

"Oh, um..." Antonio stuttered and then he cleared his mind, finally he was able to ask about the commotion. "What happened?"

"The cops and media are swarming all over the place and no one would give a decent answer." The man said, lowering his irritation a little bit and shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Right." Antonio said and the man walked further.

At that moment, Antonio felt, something, something akin to...

The Spaniard was lost for the correct word to fit in to the statement but he felt that it wouldn't be the last time that they would meet.

Later that day, it was reported from the news that a man, in his late forties had died due to over dosage of illegal substances.

The news slightly bothered Antonio that someone living so close was subdued to the influence of narcotics.

A day passed and the lives of the residents in the area went back to their normal routines.

The season has changed from summer to autumn.

For the passing months, Antonio had forgotten about his encounter with the mysterious costumer and their unusual encounter.

That was until he inadvertently met again the stranger in the streets of Venice. This time, their meeting was nothing compared to their previous encounters.

**TBC.**

A/N: Happy Valentines~ Thank you for the lovely reviews! Well, my greatest enemy is procrastination and I'm so happy that I got myself to type this down! Please be patient with me. This story will definitely get finished.


	3. I haven't seen you for a while (Second)

_Part 2: I haven't seen you for a while (Second half)_

The day began with such normality that nothing unexpected was bound to happen. Well almost. When the postman had delivered the letters around the neighborhood, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo didn't expect to receive a letter from an old friend.

_Bonjour Antonio!_

_Want to hang-out this weekend? _

_I got myself some giveaways of a hotel and I attached it with this letter._

_With much love,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

The Spaniard flipped through the paper and saw an elegant parchment entailing the privileges.

Antonio paused for a moment and thought through about his friend's suggestion. Closing down the shop for two days wouldn't exactly harm the profits but his workers won't have any salary during those two days.

_'The supervisor has proven himself trustworthy. As well as the manager...'_

Antonio sighed and placed down the letter on the nearby coffee table.

_'It has been several months since I have last seen Francis. The accommodation is free. I can catch the earliest flight to Venice by Saturday.' _

Antonio was plotting out how he would go about the trip but midway, he thought it was futile and it was better to go with the flow of things.

_'This thinking just hurts my head... I guess a breather isn't such a bad idea.'_

A quiet laugh came from Antonio and he decided to leave an e-mail to his friend; telling him that it was a very fine idea.

After sending the e-mail, Antonio wandered whether Gilbert, another old friend, would also be with them.

0-0-0

The airport was crowded with people who just arrived and those who were checking-in, people who were waiting and sending-off and those in between.

Antonio was finding his way out of the crowd towards the exit. At the exit, a man with silky blond hair, tied at the back, waved at the Spaniard.

"Antonio! _Mon ami, _it has been ages!" The man greeted, his voice rich with his French accent.

"Francis! It has been long." Antonio returned the greeting. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, no. It was a pleasant wait, I got to talk to some lovely ladies..." A smug smile appeared on Francis' face.

"Whatever you say..." Antonio replied with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Now then tell me about what you have been doing for the past months." Francis said, as he hailed a cab and told the driver in perfect Italian where to go to.

Inside the cab, the two men continued where their conversation was cut short.

"I was busy with running the restaurant." Antonio replied then he immediately asked his friend since when did he learn to speak Italian.

"Oh, _mon ami, _having an Italian stepbrother who doesn't know any other language, I had no choice but to learn the language." Francis said with a slight flair of dramatics.

"Stepbrother? Did your mother remarry?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. After more than twenty years of marriage with my father, _Maman _decided to leave _Papa. Maman _found out that _Papa _had several extramarital affairs. It was devastating for _Maman. _I am happy that she has found a man who might be who she is looking for._" _Francis said, his countenance slightly remorse.

"Ah, I see. Are you managing the vineyards?" Antonio said.

"Yes, I am. Speaking of vineyards, the man _Maman _remarried also owned vineyards, that was how they met and eventually they decided to further the relationship." Francis said.

The cab halted at the sidewalk and Francis paid for the fare, which Antonio tried to stop, muttering that he could pay for half.

"No, no, no Antonio. I invited you here, at least let me do something this menial. " Francis said and helped his friend carry his luggage which wasn't much.

"Fine. I concede." Antonio said and laughed.

"Tell me how is your restaurant faring?" Francis asked as they waited to be entertained by the receptionist.

The two men had idle conversations catching up with each other, even when they had settled down at the bedroom they would be staying at.

0-0-0

_"Mierda!" _Antonio muttered and placed his hands in his pockets.

The following day, Francis had dragged Antonio around the downtown area and the two men got separated from one another.

Aimlessly, the Spaniard was walking around in the hopes that he could reach back the hotel he was staying at.

Feeling slightly desperate, the Spaniard was about to hail a cab when he noticed a familiar person.

_'It couldn't be him right? The chances of him being here... it's negligible.'_

Antonio strayed from the main road and jolted towards were he saw a familiar figure. A few twists and turns, the Spaniard was led to an alleyway and before he could make any further steps, his wrist was held in a vice-grip.

_"Bastardo!" _The man gripped Antonio's wrist stronger._ "Why are you following me?"_

Antonio bit his lip, enduring the pain.

_"Answer!" _The man said again, his voice filled with anger and suspicion.

Antonio could not get a good look on his assailant due to the black fedora hat covering most of the facial features and the black trench coat. The get-up was made to be sure that the man would be unrecognizable.

_"Please let me go... I'm just a tourist." _Antonio said, patching up his knowledge about the Italian language.

"Hmph. I guess so, with your pathetic Italian you're just an unlucky bastard." The man said.

In the spur of the events, Antonio found himself lying on the concrete, with his face down and his torso under searing pain.

"I'm no saint bastard. You just got lucky today. That's all." The man in trench coat said and left the immediate vicinity without further ado.

Antonio heard those words perfectly but he was unable to reply with his consciousness was slowly fading.

Several minutes later, a man who happened to pass by the alleyway gasped at what he saw and immediately called for the authorities.

**TBC.**

A/N: I had some motivation to type down this chapter. Aleywoop~

I'll be mean here. I'm an egotistical bitch, so better write down your comments about this chapter or the story in general. They will be appreciated, good or bad. More reviews, motivate me means -faster- updates. Got it? Thanks. :P


	4. Interlude (One)

_Interlude (One): A new perspective_

It was just another day. The streets were filled with people from different parts of the globe.

There was a group of tourists who were taking pictures at one end of the street. There was also a groups of students were rushing to catch a cab. Aside from the people who were engaged at a particular activity, there were also people who were just leisurely taking a walk.

The setting was a perfect camouflage.

Everyone was in their own bubble; no one exactly paid particular attention another person unless something out of the ordinary would occur.

Among the crowd, hazel eyes scanned the area. The day was slightly chilly and wearing coats was nothing out of the ordinary.

The man of hazel eyes tightened his jacket as wind of slightly strong intensity blew.

"Damnit."

The man cursed.

A sigh escaped the lips of the man and he continued walking toward his destination.

At a distance, the man perfectly blended amongst the crowd.

The man's name was _Romano_. It wasn't his real name. _Romano _was just an alias of the Italian man. There was no need for disclosing his identity to anyone and _Romano _was not even a peculiar name.

Romano had stopped his tracks when he noticed someone following him.

The nature of the Italian's job had no clear-cut job description. The man calls himself a "dealer" and it wasn't strictly related to drug dealing. However, in the past months, Romano's dealings had been involved with illegal substances.

An unwanted memory resurfaced back.

A few months ago, an _idiot _client had overdosed himself with a new brand of street drug. Romano was the direct supplier of the drug. After the incident, the Italian had to leave Spain earlier than he intended to.

Another sigh had escaped from the lips of the Italian.

With a determined will, Romano had removed himself from his thoughts; distancing himself from any form of emotion.

The Italian walked at his normal pace and with each step, he walked further and further away from the main road.

_'I have an advantage here...'_

The man was confident that he can lure the _stalker_ into a his trap and expose the identity of the unknown.

_'I know this place like the back of my hand.'_

The confidence of Romano was not in vain. After a few more twists and turns at the alleyways, Romano then attacked the perpetrator by gripping the other person's wrist and incapacitating him.

At that same moment, Romano had also pick-pocketed the other man's mobile phone.

During those brief moments, Romano was able to a glimpse of the other person's face.

_'The idiot-looking restaurant crew in Spain!'_

_ 'No fucking way!'_

Romano's heart began beating fast. Fear suddenly began creeping inside him. The Italian couldn't risk being identified after the several years of skillfully evading the police force and lying low to avoid the Inter Pol steering their attention to him.

The Italian's brain was telling him to run away, to flee.

But that wasn't the case. Not yet.

In the paramount of the events, Romano punched the man on the gut. The Italian made sure that the punch would land squarely and after securing that the man was unconscious, Romano dialed the emergency number.

Before the medics could arrive, Romano had left the place. Unbeknown to him that a few minutes later, another person had found the helpless man and also dialed the emergency number.

**TBC**

A/N: uwah~ I'm dying. School, gah! SCHOOL!

Anyway, please do not forget to review, critique or comment! Thank you for reading.


	5. Interlude (Two)

_Interlude (Two): The other side of the river_

Romano used the longest route to reach the place he was currently residing at. It would have only taken ten minutes to reach the flat he rented but the travel time became approximately one hour.

The Italian was contented with his roundabout way and he finally reached his destination.

Romano rented a flat at one of the middle class flats in Venice. Most of the occupants were students at a nearby university. There were also foreigners who were staying at the place; it was more convenient rather than staying at a hotel.

The Italian was staying at the third floor and out of the five flats in the floor area, there were only two that were occupied. Romano's neighbor was a peculiar Englishman who was staying in Venice for... who knows what. The Italian didn't bother knowing; Romano's stay in Venice was not meant to be long after all.

Upon arriving at the front of the door, Romano didn't open it immediately with his keys. He sensed that there was something amiss. The Italian's hazel eyes scanned carefully the door without touching it.

Carefully, he turned the knob. To his shock, the door had been unlocked and inside his flat were two people. A man and a woman who were standing. The man was wearing a light-colored trench coat with a scarf around his neck while the woman was wearing a light blue dress that fell below her knee.

"Ivan..." Romano said to the man, his tone subtly laced with venom.

"Hello, Romano. Have you decided to become one with my gang, da?" The man named Ivan was a leader of a Russian syndicate and he smiled while saying this.

The woman who was a few steps behind Ivan was Natalya, the right-hand of Ivan and his bodyguard. No one would expect from the calm visage of the woman that she was involved with a syndicate.

Romano gave no response for a few seconds.

To the other gangs and syndicates, Romano was either a trump card or the elusive Joker. This was due to Romano being unaffiliated to anyone.

Calming his nerves, the Italian replied with a definite _no._

"No matter how many times you ask me Ivan, my answer will remain the same."

"That's a shame. I would have offered you protection." Ivan smile waned slightly.

During the course of the conversation, Natalya didn't react and was observing, to be more accurate, scrutinizing Romano for any signs of weaknesses.

"I know you're here for something else. You wouldn't come all the way here to Italy just to pester me." Romano queried.

"Ah, yes. It has come to my attention that you are hiding something of great importance from me." Ivan said, the facade of friendliness dissipated.

At that point, the Italian felt himself feeling anxious. He was confident he could defend himself and run away but not scratch-free.

"I don't have anything to hide from you." Romano leveled his voice, his countenance calm.

"My informants tell me that you have _a precious belonging_ of mine. The moment that I know you are hiding it, I won't be as lenient as today." Ivan said and he exited the room. Closely, Natalya followed.

The door closed with a click, Romano wanted to faint then and there but he didn't. He wouldn't. The Italian firmly stood his ground and told himself that he would not yield to the power of that Russian syndicate.

Romano went to his kitchen and pured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves. After gulping down the contents, the Italian went to his balcony.

Unintentionally, he saw Ivan and Natalya entering a black suave car and leaving the neighborhood.

The Italian felt relief was over him.

As the streets below were becoming less and less deserted, with the students returning from school, Romano returned back inside and locked the glass door.

As much as Romano wanted to feel at ease, a sense of dread was looming inside him. The Italian didn't want to ignore the feeling so he began packing his belongings and opted to return back to Rome the following day.

**TBC.**

A/N:

Two consecutive chapters dedicated to my love: Romano -fangirl-

:3

Anyway, please don't forget to review, comment or critic~


	6. An Unexpected Reunion

_Part 3: An unexpected reunion_

"Thank heavens you are awake Antonio!" Francis exclaimed as he saw the Spaniard stir from the bed and opened his eyes.

The smell of antiseptic filled the nostrils of the newly awakened Spaniard. He was slowly taking in the environment that he was in.

Images flashed across the mind of Antonio as he tried to recall previous events.

_'The Italian man... I wonder what happened to him.'_

Despite the predicament of the Spaniard, he was still able to exert concern over the man who attacked him.

_'He must have been frightened...'_

"...tonio."

"Antonio."

Francis had been calling out to his friend for the past minute and the Frenchman was happy that his friend had finally responded.

"F-Francis. Hey." Antonio's mind, which was still in a stupor said to his friend.

"Don't just "hey" me Antonio. I was worried. It was a good thing that someone had immediately reported about what happened. Although the police doesn't have a lead yet about your attacker. They, the police presumes that it could be one of the syndicates working around the area. Lately, there have been random attacks on tourists." Francis reported to his friend and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"...Oh. So who found me?" Antonio asked.

"You wouldn't believe it but it was actually Gilbert who found you. Gilbert, the man who had not contacted us for the past, who-knows-how-long-it-has-been." Francis said, his voice becoming a little cheerful compared to earlier.

"Really?" Antonio said in amazement and he tried to sit-up but he felt his torso grow hot in pain.

"Don't stand up yet. The doctor said that no major organs were hit but the bruise on your torso would last for a few days. The doctor didn't advise you to take painkillers unless the pain would really be unbearable." Francis said and helped his friend lie back down.

"That's... sad." Antonio said, disheartened at the fact that he would be unable to do much for the next days. "So, where is Gilbert?"

The Spaniard asked with interest.

"The authorities are questioning him." Francis said. "Though it is taking up some time."

Seconds after Francis had spoke, a man with platinum hair and exuberant red eyes burst into the room. On his head was a little yellow chick.

"The awesomeness that is me has arrived~" The newly arrived man said and followed by a laugh _'kesesese.'_

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert!"

Both Francis and Antonio said the man's name together; in surprise and happiness.

Neither French nor Spaniard had any news about their friend for the past years, which was slightly worrisome. Francis and Antonio knows their friend's flair for attention and they worried greatly when they had lost contact with their friend.

"Yes, yes, I know I am awesome." The man grinned and closed the door. He decided to take a seat at the foot of the bed of Antonio.

"Gilbert, how the hell... why where you even in that place?" Antonio asked the moment he saw his friend take the seat.

"The same question I ask to you too." Gilbert said and paused for a short second before continuing. "The awesomeness that is me has been traveling around. I didn't expect that the three of us would be reunited here."

"Oh!" Antonio replied, in awe at his friend's adventure. The Spaniard had to tone down his reactions since his torso began aching.

"How long are you staying here in Venice?" Francis asked.

"Hm... I think for quite a while." Gilbert grinned. Francis' perceptiveness saw that his friend was trying to hide something.

As based from the time they had spent together, Francis had noted that Gilbert had the tendency to grin after being asked when he was trying to hide something, especially when is plotting something.

"I see. Then, don't leave until Antonio gets discharged. We have a lot to catch up on." Francis smiled, keeping his notes to himself.

"Yeah! Don't leave soon 'kay?" Antonio seconded Francis.

Gilbert nodded at his friends' request and thought that it wouldn't harm any of them since he was safe at the moment.

The fates had allowed Gilbert some time of peace before a maelstrom of war breaks out.

**TBC.**

A/N: Whew, BTT ftw! I really couldn't resist putting Gilbert in the story :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Since I'm kind enough today and I want you also to make conjectures, I made a lot of foreshadowing :D

I love guessing games.

Happy Long Weekend~


	7. The Crossroad of Fates

_Part 4: The crossroad of fates_

Gilbert would drop by at the hospital for once a day but gis behavior was very unusual. He would not stay for more than some thirty minutes per visit.

_'I was just dropping by. I still have something important to do.'_

Gilbert would say something along those lines and then leave the place.

This puzzled both Francis and Antonio but they let their friend be.

On one particular visit, Gilbert was fidgeting; he never quite settled himself.

Antonio thought that it was just one of his friend's antics, so he dismissed the behavior. However, Francis thought otherwise.

When Gilbert had left the place, a few seconds later Francis had excused himself. It was not difficult for the Frenchman to create an excuse.

Meanwhile Gilbert who usually enjoyed the attention on him since he was a man who usually attracted people's attention due to his platinum hair and striking red eyes, for once hated it. For the past days, he always wore hooded clothes and brought sunglasses with him. Once Gilbert was at the waiting shed of the hospital, he hailed the oncoming cab.

Francis followed closely but not close enough to be detected. Francis who was still several meters away from Gilbert was alarmed when his friend rode the cab. The Frenchman didn't wait to reach the waiting shed to hail a taxi. Francis hailed the nearest taxi and told the driver to follow the cab which was several meters away.

The trip was short. Francis was unfamiliar with the environment; after paying for his fare, the Frenchman stealthily shadowed the tracks of his friend.

_"Bastard!" _Francis heard a man's voice which was distinct due to the heaviness of the Italian accent. _"You're fucking late."_

"Whatever, it was just a few seconds." Francis was sure that the voice belonged to Gilbert.

The conversation did not continue from there; instead Francis had heard footstep walking further away from him. However, before the men were away from hearing range Francis had heard something very troubling.

_"You're a dead man Gilbert."_

Two days later, Antonio was discharged from the hospital.

The Spaniard had to make the necessary calls to his manager and supervisor that he would be unable to return for a week.

_"Don't worry Se__ñ__or, we shall take good care of the restaurant.__" _The supervisor said.

Antonio thanked them for being trustworthy.

"Antonio, it was a disaster that you had to stay at the hospital during those days that we intended to roam the streets of Venice and find a beautiful Italian woman who will be our prospective wife." Francis said with a bit of melodramatic antic.

Antonio only laughed.

Meanwhile, Francis had never disclosed what he currently knew. Francis needed first some form of confession or proof from Gilbert himself what those words meant.

The problem was that, after the discharging of Antonio, Gilbert did not appear or make any communication with Francis or Antonio.

The Frenchman only sighed; he can only pray for the safety of their friend.

0-0-0

"Come on now Lo-"

"Shut up Gilbert!"

Gilbert was walking with an Italian man who was currently _protecting_ in the loosest sense the German.

"Gilbert, I agreed to cover for you; however I cannot do it any longer. I will be leaving Venice soon." The Italian said. "I think I can secure you with someone but..."

"But they are affiliated to a gang?" Gilbert finished the sentence of the Italian.

The Italian nodded in agreement.

When Gilbert first met the Italian man, who named himself Romano, he saved Romano's life.

Their first meeting was during the Gilbert's winter break. At that time, the German was still in med school and Romano was half-dead due to intoxication with drugs. Until now, Gilbert didn't know how the Italian ended there and he had no intention of knowing.

Making the very winded encounter short, Gilbert saved the Italian's life and right now said Italian was repaying the debt.

Gilbert made an enemy of a Russian syndicate by betraying the said syndicate. Although _Lovino Vargas, _Romano's real name was "helping" Gilbert, the Italian could not do much.

The reason that the other gangs and syndicates in Europe were not making any aggressive moves on the Italian was because he had a vast network which was primarily involved intelligence networks.

"Hey, Lovi-"

"Don't just shorten people's names!" The Italian retorted with a huff and he led Gilbert to an isolated area.

"Then, Roma..." Gilbert waited for any reaction but there was none, so he continued. "Thanks for helping me this far."

The Italian only muttered, _"You saved my ass idiot. It's only natural."_

For a quarter of a second, there was silence and then Lovino spoke. "I can arrange for your departure if you want to. Let's meet 250 meters east from here by noon. If after an hour, I won't see you let's call the transaction off. Understood."

"Yeah... Thanks." Gilbert said in earnest.

"Then..."

"..."

Gilbert and Romano didn't say any farewells and they parted ways at opposite directions. Their rendezvous strategy was a safety net to make sure they wouldn't be traced.

At that moment, Gilbert didn't know where to go and what to do at the moment. He would've wanted to stroll around the streets of Venice but it was not possible due to his situation.

With a sigh of discontent, Gilbert headed to where he was crashing at: a basement of an unfinished building. Gilbert was slightly disheartened with how he was living his life.

Sleepless nights and endless studying at med school resulted into him being into a fugitive-like lifestyle.

Slightly disheartened.

There were perks; one was being able to cross boundaries without thinking about all those document shenanigans. Another was the thrilling sensation.

Gilbert made several detours before he arrived at his _hideout. _For a moment, Gilbert allowed himself to rest peacefully.

**TBC.**

A/N: I enjoyed writing this. I hope you had also enjoyed reading this!


	8. Interlude (Three)

_Interlude (Three): The embers of the past (A few years ago)_

The university was filled with students across the globe.

Feliciano Vargas was excited to meet and expand his circle of friends but Lovino Vargas could care less.

The Vargas siblings were often mistaken for twins due to their physical similarities and exactly one-year age gap: they shared the same date of birth. That is where their sameness ends.

The personalities of the siblings were polar from one another and it occasionally caused fights between them but it never reached to the point of irreconcilability.

However, nothing remains the same.

The Vargas family decided to spend the winter holidays at Berlin that particular year. When the siblings' parents and grandfather were away, Lovino and Feliciano had a fight. At first it was the usual verbal fights but it had escalated to the point of physical fight.

"Idiot! Those notes were my only copy and you shredded them!" Lovino breathed and looked at his brother in the eye.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Fratello." Feliciano said, averting the accusatory gaze by lowering his head.

"...!"

The siblings were confronting each other at the kitchen area; before the dispute, Feliciano was preparing the family's dinner. An enraged Lovino rushed to the kitchen when he noticed that there were items lost in his room namely the notes.

The older Vargas was fuming madly at his younger brother. Lovino was unsure how he would vent his anger.

The notes were vital; it might look gibberish to an ordinary person but what was written on it was a formula of a plausible medicine or narcotics, it depended on the perspective.

Among the Vargas siblings, the eldest child was not known to hold out as a person who could hold on to his temper (it was a miracle that at that point, Lovino did not attempt _yet _any physical harm).

Lovino's fist then clenched and he was about to hit his younger brother's face but he intentionally missed. Instead he hit the empty space beside Feliciano's head.

Meanwhile Feliciano who was cowering from his older brother's ire, held to tightly to the handle of a nearby kitchen knife. When the younger brother saw that his older brother was aiming at him, in reflex, Feliciano had stabbed Lovino.

"Fuck!"

The wound was not deep but the width of the knife's blade made the bleeding copious.

Lovino felt a metallic coldness pierce through his skin and he murmured another curse.

Feliciano was panicking and he let go of the knife which then clattered on the floor, staining the white tiles.

Amidst the panic state of Feliciano, he was able to quickly rush to the cupboard that contained the first aid kit. With swift accuracy, Feliciano cleaned the wound, applied antiseptic and wrapped his older brother's torso with a fresh bandage.

There was only silence between the siblings.

Several minutes later, the parents and grandfather of the siblings had arrived.

Lovino immediately rushed to his room and changed his clothing. After donning a maroon polo, Lovino went to the dining area.

The dinner of the Vargas family was filled with the usual chatter. The elder Vargas had noticed that his grandchildren were not in speaking terms but he dismissed it as another sibling squabble.

When the house was still, Lovino Vargas crept outside of the house they rented leaving a single note by the telephone.

_Farewell._

The only possession he brought with him was a vial with an incomplete substance, a syringe and legal documents.

The wound had not properly closed yet and Lovino who, despite his cautious trekking made the wound reopen. Lovino was afraid that he would lose his remaining sample for his project, he injected the substance into his system.

The blood loss was causing Lovino to feel dizzy and he ended up fainting in front of an unfamiliar place.

0-0-0

Romano had looked at himself at the full-length mirror.

The scar was faint but it was still there.

'_The damn bastard made a fine job at stitching it._'

Romano sighed. He had no idea what has happened to his family since then; he didn't bother to keep tabs since it would be an irregularity in his network and there was a possibility that it would be noticed.

After the Italian had clothed himself, Romano disassembled a radio transistor and placed well-folded documents encased in plastic into the machine.

_The waves of omnipotence._

Romano sent the message to Gilbert through text and immediately dismantled the device once the message was sent.

After so, the Italian didn't rest; rather he went to the agreed meeting with Gilbert. There was a dumpster nearby and Romano had placed the transistor radio by the side of the dumpster.

When Romano was leaving the vicinity the dark sky was lit with color.

_'Fireworks... Is there a festival?'_

The Italian decided then to track the origin of the firework.

The minutes passed and Romano was unable to reach the destination he sought.

Before the skies had darkened again, a familiar voice reverberated to the hearing of Romano. Along with an unfamiliar voice.

Romano had wanted to leave the bridge but it was a bit late to do what he wanted to.

"H-Hey!"

The familiar voice called out.

Romano was thankful that the fireworks had ended, returning the streets back to its darkened state.

"W-Wait. I have to tell -"

With great alacrity, the Italian dashed away and when he felt that he was safe, he slowed his pace. Romano melded perfectly with the crowd.

'_Always, always, that bastard finds me at the wrong place and at the wrong time!_'

The Italian was furious and he was fuming while he was walking to more desolate parts of the city.

'_The festivity was limited to the downtown area?_'

Several blocks later, Romano hailed a cab and told the driver to bring him to the station.

The only possession that the Italian brought with was a decent-looking backpack containing several official documents and his wallet. When Romano had paid the driver, he zipped the jacket mid-level and he placed the hood on his head.

The Italian was dressed in a simple plain shirt, topped with a hooded khaki jacket matched with faded jeans and black sneakers.

Romano dressed himself in such a manner to make sure that he wouldn't stand out.

At the ticketing booth, Romano said: "_One ticket to Rome. Economy class._"

**TBC.**

A/N: Hello~ So... Reviews pretty please?


	9. Chasing a shadow (One)

_Part 5: Chasing a shadow (One)_

"Antonio, at least let me make it up to you..." Francis spoke to Antonio with a very dramatic voice. "Take the earliest flight to Madirid tomorrow. Tonight, there is a festivity here, we should enjoy ourselves."

"Um, Francis to what extent do you mean by _making up? _You paid for my hospital bill although I have an insurance... And the last sentence revealed your true intention..." Antonio replied but it seemed that it fell on deaf ears.

Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo were eating brunch at one of the restaurants in Venice by the canals.

Both men attracted attention from other customers and also to the waitress serving them. However, neither men paid with the attention given to them; the focus of Francis was to convince his friend to stay several hours more in Venice to join the festivity later while the focus of Antonio was to catch the next flight for Madrid.

Antonio was bent on returning back to Spain because he had lost his mobile phone and the device contained several important contacts.

"Please Antonio..." Francis smiled at his friend. "You have been submerging yourself with your business since... Since you had your business. Have a great time tonight. Enjoy yourself."

Antonio looked thoughtful. "Hm..."

The seconds passed by. Francis took another sip at the chamomile tea he ordered while waiting for his friend's response.

"F-Fine but I really need to return tomorrow. No more delays." Antonio said with determination.

"Yes, yes." Francis said, a triumphant grin appeared on his face.

The rest of the day was spent by sightseeing; Francis and Antonio took the longest time at the plaza since there was a bazaar of the sorts.

Often than not, Antonio would find himself at one point standing alone.

The Spaniard would look for his companion but Francis was either smooth-talking or flirting with a female Italian.

Antonio sighed and then laughed at the antics of his friend.

After the sun had set behind the horizon, Francis and Antonio reunited and ate dinner at a quaint restaurant.

Their dinner was filled with chatter from what they had did that day to random topics. The most dominant topic was Francis' _adventures _of the day.

Once their stomachs have been filled, they paid for their meal.

Both men trekked back to the plaza and the place had become severely crowded.

People were bumping with one another each time they moved.

"What an amazing crowd..." Antonio said, bewildered.

"It is." Francis agreed.

Neither of them moved from their spot.

Some minutes passed by and the illumination from the lamp posts dimmed and the dark sky was lit with color.

_Oh!_

_ Ah!_

_ Wow!_

_ Amazing!_

Several voices in awe commented as they saw the fireworks display. The heads of the people were concentrated with the luminance produced by the fireworks of different colors.

Francis and Antonio were not an exception.

Antonio then lowered his head after he felt a little pain from his neck. The Spaniard twisted his neck sideways and then he searched for Francis for the nth time that day. He was thankful at that time that his friend was just near him.

Antonio stretched his arm and pulled the sleeve of Francis.

Francis slightly surprised turned his attention to his friend.

"Antonio?" Francis asked.

"I, I..." Antonio motioned with his hand that he wanted to leave the plaza.

Francis nodded and both men began walking. They squeezed their way out of the crowd and a laugh escaped their lips when they were several meters away from the plaza.

"_Magnificent! This night was truly magnificent!_" Francis exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for... uh, persuading me to stay." Antonio said, laughing a little.

"Yes, thank big brother for his persuasion skills." Francis said.

Francis and Antonio were walking further away, the lights of the lamp posts were on but dimmed.

Glee was evident between the good friends and then Antonio's attention was suddenly averted to a figure on the bridge.

'_!_'

"H-Hey!" Antonio called out, his pace becoming faster.

Francis was shock at his friend's suddenness and he also matched his pace to catch-up.

When Antonio had arrived at the bridge, the figure was no more.

"Did you know the person?" Francis inquired.

By the time that they had arrived at the bridge, the lights had returned to their normal illumination and the fireworks display had already ended.

"I think." Antonio said, he walked towards the balustrade of the bridge and leaned on it.

The Spaniard then began explaining his encounters of the _mysterious figure_; he left out the part where he was attacked by the same figure.

"How are you sure that it is him?" Francis asked, a bit skeptic.

"He has that unusual curl..." Antonio said, his index finger tracing the air with the figure of the curl.

Francis nodded, trying to comprehend his friend's story.

Time passed and Francis broke the silence between them.

"Let's take a good rest and try not to burden ourselves with the mysterious whims of fate." The Frenchman said in a sing-song voice.

Antonio laughed.

Slowly, both of them walked back to the main road and hailed a taxi.

Life for Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo returned to their normal routine once they set foot back to their homelands.

It was then a full-year since the festival in Venice that Antonio had another encounter with the mysterious Italian and that time around it wasn't the same as those fleeting meetings they previously had.

That time, they finally were able to...

**TBC.**

A/N: I really like the word _balustrade _and -drum roll- I placed it here. I just love the cliffhanger, don't you like it too? The thrilling-ness :D

Please drop your comments about what you think so far :)))))))))))))))

((No, I am not requesting. I am DEMANDING!))

;)


	10. Chasing a shadow (Two)

_Part 6: Chasing a Shadow (Two)_

A year had passed through the life of Romano.

The moment that the Italian had arrived at the city of Rome, Romano was a little uneasy.

Several days after his arrival, he was slightly antsy about his dealing with Gilbert; Romano could only hope that the German safely left Italy and was able to understand his message.

'_He might look like a clueless bastard but he can be a genius if he wanted to..._'

Since Venice, Romano wasn't contacted by Ivan or anyone from his gang.

'_That damn bastard got me tangled up with some shit..._'

Romano did try to find anything about Gilbert with his network but what he only discovered were bits and pieces; until the Italian had concrete information, he would not indulge into any conclusion.

When a full month had passed and nothing of great significance had happened, relief washed over the Italian.

Romano had then decided to rent an apartment at the suburban areas of Rome. Once in a while, Romano had a dealing but the monetary _incentives _were not exactly... _high_ by the standards of Romano, so the Italian decided to take a part-time job at a coffee shop.

One month turned to twelve months and Romano was quietly enjoying his new life.

That was until he once again saw the Spanish who _always _happened to be at the wrong place and wrong time.

'_Fuck._'

Compared to the previous encounters wherein Romano could slip pass him, this was one that he couldn't.

The Italian considered ditching his shift then and there but it would only arise suspicion which was one thing that Romano did not want.

With little option at the situation, Romano sighed and decided to fully meet the man... the man. The Italian didn't have a label for him and _bastard _was not a cut right description.

0-0-0

When Antonio had returned to Madrid, he didn't know what to feel; he greatly enjoyed his time in Venice and it was an amazing _coincidence _or whatever phenomenon it is that Antonio was able to meet again the enigmatic Italian.

A sigh escaped the lips of Antonio as he returned to his _usual _routine; not that it was bad but there was something that he couldn't pinpoint.

As time passed, the _extraordinaire_ events that had happened became a distant memory.

The restaurant of the Spaniard was becoming more and more popular not only to the locals but as well as with the tourists.

Antonio became a little bit less involved with the operations of the restaurant since his attention was demanded more on the expansion of the restaurant and the possibility of opening another branch.

After assessing the legal and financial matters, Antonio then had both options of expanding the current restaurant and opening another branch.

The year of Antonio was filled with a lot of business matters.

Before the opening of the new branch, Antonio had to make contact with his suppliers. Among his suppliers, there was one in Rome.

Inadvertently, Antonio was feeling giddy. The Spaniard felt that there was something in Rome worth going.

Antonio made it a point that his last stop to visit the suppliers was Rome.

There was no regret.

Before leaving for Rome, Antonio already made an appointment and he was told to come two days later. The Spaniard decided to arrive at Rome one day earlier than he intended to and he was strolling around the streets.

Feeling a little parched and slightly hungry, Antonio opted to stop by at the nearest coffee shop. The whimsical Fate allowed Antonio's path to cross once again with the enigmatic Italian that he always met under _random circumstances_.

'_Oh..._'

Antonio didn't know how he should feel about their consistent encounters but he knew that he definitely had to get to know this person more.

With a feeling of determination, he walked towards the shop and smiled at the Italian.

It felt weird to Antonio that their roles were reversed: before it was him who gave the Italian a menu and now it was the Italian doing the same act.

Antonio searched for a name tag but (sadly) there was none. A quiet sigh escaped his lips and then he told his order:

"One cup of Cafe au Lait and a slice of... what do you recommend?" Antonio asked, trying to start a conversation.

"... I would recommend sir a slice of our salad sandwich." The Italian said.

"Okay, then a slice of salad sandwich." Antonio said.

The Italian didn't say anything more and left the Spaniard alone on his table.

Faintly in the background a song was playing which reflected the thoughts of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

_I don't know you but I need more time_

_Promise me you'll be mine_

_Birds are flying over Europe's skies_

_Tell me please, why can't I?_

**TBC.**

A/N:

LALALALALALALA~

I really wanted to insert Alexander Rybak's song and viola~ I did! :D

Not exactly the deadly cliffhanger like last time but, yeah. Anyway, wow, 10 chapters and counting :D I'm so happy and this isn't even half yet of what I intend for this story. I think. -laughs-

I guess this wouldn't hurt to tell you, it's not even a spoiler or anything :D but everything up until now was still like an _introduction arc_ of the sorts.

Maybe I'll make this 100 chapters. Hahaha :D LOL. I don't know really where this goes; all I have is a skeleton plot. Most of what's here is spontaneous (and so much randomness like adding the lyrics and the word _balustrade _in the previous chapter :D). And this is a very long A/N. I know I just bore you and I'm sure not all of you read this... A/N.


	11. Catching and Falling

_Part 7: Catching and Falling_

Romano was cursing every second of that time, albeit in his mind, about the turn of events.

The Italian was enjoying the pace of his current situation and he didn't want it to be ruined due to his... his blabbering.

'_This is some fucking crazy shit!_'

Romano said as he brewed the coffee that was being ordered. A fellow worker was preparing the sandwich.

"H-Hey, are you all right?" The other worker said nervously.

"YES!" Romano said with clenched teeth. "Actually, no. Can you please deliver the coffee to table three? I think I'll cut short today."

The worker nodded and watched Romano leave the counter who head to the back.

Meanwhile, Antonio was eagerly waiting for the return of the Italian, bringing his order.

An Italian did appear to bring his order moments later but it wasn't the _Italian _he was anticipating for.

"Thank you..." Antonio said politely. The waiter nodded and replied with _your welcome_ in the same manner.

The Spaniard waited for any signs of the person he was searching for but it was to no avail.

Antonio sighed; he left a 20-Euro note on the table and made his way back to the hotel.

The following day, after Antonio was able to seal the deal with the supplier he went back to the coffee shop.

This time, however, the Spaniard did not make his presence be noticed and he waited until the shift of the Italian enigma was over.

Once the clock had hit four o'clock in the afternoon, Romano changed into casual clothes and left the shop.

When Romano was about to cross the street, someone had grabbed his wrists. The Italian's initial reaction was to gut the _bastard _but if he did he would attract too much attention.

"One moment, please?" The voice said and Romano waited if the _bastard _would say anything more.

There was only silence between them.

Noises filled their ears; noises from people chattering, vehicles passing and so many more that were drowned by more dominant ones.

Romano then turned around and he was able to get a good view of the _bastard_. Somehow, he had a feeling that it was the _Spanish idiot._

"What...?" Romano said and his tone was filled with evident irritation.

"A moment with you." The Spaniard said.

Romano glared at the Spaniard but said Spaniard did not relent under the gaze.

"A few moments... please?" The Spaniard pleaded.

Romano sighed in defeat as the Spaniard dragged him across the street. They then reached a restaurant and the Spaniard spoke to the attendant.

"..."

Romano only watched the scenes unfold before him.

When both of them had been seated, the Italian didn't waste any seconds and asked.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Watch the language, _se__ñ__or." _The Spaniard said. "I can also ask the same question to you."

Compared to Romano's irate voice, the Spaniard spoke in a calm manner albeit curiously.

Romano had kept his mouth shut and waited for any reaction from the Spaniard.

"I'm Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo." The other man finally introduced himself. "A... humble restaurant owner."

Romano was surprised at the last part of the man's introduction.

'_I thought he was part of the staff of the restaurant..._'

"What is your name?" The man named Antonio asked.

"Lo-"

"Lo?"

"Romano."

"Lomano?"

"Romano! Idiot!" The Italian said and mentally cursed at himself for almost revealing his real name.

"Oh!" Antonio said.

"What did you want from me?" Romano said with an acrid voice.

The Spaniard didn't answer but had then raised his hand and a waiter arrived at their table, handing them a menu.

Antonio scanned the menu for some minutes and then he had given his order. Romano had also done the same thing.

After repeating their orders, the waiter said _thank you_ and recovered the menus.

When both men were once again left alone, Antonio answered the Italian's previous question.

"Um... Well, I was curious; I wanted to know you."

Romano raised an eyebrow and he folded his arms. "About me? Why the fuck are you interested in me?"

Romano became very wary at the man in front of him. Before Antonio spoke, Romano cut him off by saying:

"_Signor, _curiosity killed the cat."

There was silence then between the two. Romano remained stubbornly quiet compared to Antonio who had recovered from the shock and stirred the conversation elsewhere.

"Say Romano, what do you do?"

"I work at a coffee shop." Romano said and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Antonio had then initiated the conversations and once in a while the Spaniard would place his inputs.

"Did you go to college?" Antonio asked.

Romano had unconsciously twisted the corner of his mouth due to his distaste of the topic.

"I did but then I dropped." The Italian replied.

"...Oh." Antonio had noticed the reaction and he wanted to apologize if he touched a sensitive topic.

"Don't fucking say any sympathetic shit. I chose to drop out, 'kay?" Romano said, a bit angrily.

"I wasn't." Antonio said, or lied. "I was about to ask what did you major in."

"Something related to the sciences. Fuck. I didn't even know why I decided to take up the course anyway." Romano said and glared at Antonio, saying in nonverbal to drop the topic.

"Do you have siblings?" Antonio then asked.

"No." Romano lied smoothly.

"Me either." Antonio said. "I'm an only child."

At that point, the waiter had returned to their table and brought with him their order. Both men stopped their conversation and after the waiter had left, quietly ate their food.

Minutes passed and after they had eaten their food, the conversation resumed.

"What do you really want from me? You disclose personal information to a stranger. Are you a... You're just incomprehensible." Romano said, then he took a small sip from the complimentary wine.

'_Fuck! No wonder its free. What the hell was that.' _The Italian thought and tried to hide his disgust.

"Incomprehensible?" A small laugh escaped the lips of Antonio. "That's the first time someone said something like that to me."

"It's not a compliment idiot." Romano said gingerly.

"..." Antonio opened his mouth then closed it again. "I am really curious about you. Really."

Romano was unsure how he should react at the Spaniard.

Seconds of quietness passed by between them.

"I have to go now." Romano spoke, breaking the silence. The Italian took his wallet and left a 100-Euro note.

"Goodbye _Signor._"

Antonio wanted to stop the Italian from leaving but said Italian was a fast walker.

By then, Antonio was left all alone on the table and he sighed. He finally got a hold on the enigmatic Italian whose name was _Romano_. However, Romano had already left.

Antonio took the money from the table and added his payment for the meal. The Spaniard then called out a waiter to get the bill.

After paying for the meal, Antonio left the restaurant and to his surprise, Romano was outside.

"If you're really fucking curious. Then you're an idiot." Romano said to Antonio. "I'll tell you this for your own good _Signor, _nothing good comes out of knowing me."

With that Romano walked away, leaving a thunderstruck Spaniard on the sidewalk.

For Antonio, the warning did not register; rather it was the feeling of knowing more of the elusive _Romano _that prevailed.

**TBC.**

A/N: Phew, done. :D


	12. Cat and Mouse (One)

_Part 8: Cat and Mouse (One)_

A quiet life; it was something that Lovino Vargas had always had and _Romano _couldn't have. By self-definition of quiet life: nothing ever changed. The first days of living away from his family, the then naive Italian had difficulty adapting. It was some sheer coincidental or perhaps it was really a fated meeting with Gilbert Beilschmidt who brought him, _Lovino_, back to reality.

Romano only sighed. The Italian didn't have an idea why he was once again ruminating with his past.

'_I've been doing this a lot lately._'

Before Romano opened the door of his current location, he had felt the same atmosphere inside when Ivan had _visited_ him at Venice. Cautiously, the Italian prepared the flick knife in his pocket. Slowly, he opened the door of his house and only coldness greeted him.

Romano scanned the immediate area and he treadled cautiously inside.

"Fuck!"

The Italian cursed as he nearly missed the slash directed at his chest.

Metal met metal. Neither weapon wielder gave any opening; but the Italian could feel the difference between his flick knife and the slightly bigger pocket knife of his opponent.

"Comrade Romano, will you not consider joining me?" A familiar voice from the outside of the house rang into the Italian's ears.

"Fuck, no!" Romano jumped backwards and steeled his stance. "What the hell! There's no way that I will join."

"That is sad." The owner of the voice came into full view of Romano. The man signaled his companion to stop.

Romano knew that it was Ivan and Natalya.

"What do you want Ivan?" Romano demanded, not lowering his only weapon at the moment. If the Italian would make any move they, the duo, would know where he hid his other weapons.

"I need information. My network seems to have been... infiltrated." Ivan said slightly wary of his statement.

"What information?" Romano inquired. "You know my policy Ivan. I ask first what you want and I assess whether I can provide it or not before accepting or rejecting."

There was a heavy silence between them.

"It's information about..."

Ivan only mouthed the information he wanted and it made Romano pale.

0-0-0

Antonio had returned to Madrid two days later. The Spaniard could not get a hold on _Romano. _Antonio frequented the coffee shop and even gain the courage to ask about Romano. However, the manager of the shop had said that Romano had called in sick for the past days.

Throughout the duration of the trip, Antonio's thoughts were filled about the Italian.

Once the plane had touched down, Antonio made his way outside the airport.

'_I'm imagining things..._'

Antonio thought as he thought he saw that _unique _curl amongst the crowd. The Spaniard rushed to where he saw the curl.

However once he had caught up, the man who possessed the curl was already inside a cab.

'_Romano?_'

Antonio wanted to call out and ascertain that it was indeed the Italian but he it seemed that he had lost his voice.

The Spaniard didn't waste any second and immediately rushed to the nearest cab.

"Follow that cab, please!" Antonio told the driver the moment he had got himself seated on the vehicle.

**TBC.**

A/N: Er, yeah. -grin- Reviews please?


	13. Cat and Mouse (Two)

_Part 9: Cat and Mouse (Two)_

There was a medium traffic on the streets of Madrid. Antonio patiently sat at the back of the cab. The Spaniard could see from where he was the back that could be possibly occupied by Romano.

When the cab that was being tailed halted at a well-endowed hotel. The occupant of the other cab went outside; Antonio also followed suite and gave his payment to the driver.

The Spaniard went immediately to where _Romano _was.

Antonio calmed his inner-self as he walked closer. However, something struck the mind of the Spaniard. He stopped and stood still to where he was.

"Señor Vargas. Welcome to Spain!" Someone from the hotel greeted the man. "I trust that your travel has been good?"

"Yes." The man called Señor Vargas replied. "Please call me Feliciano. I feel old."

A laugh escaped from the lips of the man.

"Ah. Yes. Señor Feliciano please follow me." The attendant said. "Your room has been arranged as you have requested."

"Thank you very much!"

Antonio only watched from afar. There was a slight disappointment in him since it wasn't Romano who was there. Nonetheless, Antonio also realized that it wasn't an uneventful day.

'_Feliciano Vargas..._'

The name sounded familiar to Antonio. During his return to his house, the Spaniard thought of several conjectures why the name seemed to ring a bell.

'_Maybe a celebrity?_'

After Antonio had finished dislodging, he immediately ran a search of the name on the Internet.

Several results displayed on the monitor.

The first result was a news about an art gallery that will be opened the following day featuring the works of _Feliciano Vargas_.

'_Oh!_'

Antonio's mind made the recollection.

Several years ago, he had visited a university at Italy and during that time, a _Feliciano Vargas_ had set-up a mini gallery in the campus.

'_Huh?_'

Antonioscrolled-down the results and what he read were troubling for him. The results showed news regarding the Vargas family and a member of said family.

_Eldest Vargas grandchild gone prodigal?_

_Is Lovino Vargas dead?_

_Lovino Vargas research migh be a cure for..._

Antonio clicked the third headline but the webpage was unavailable. The Spaniard refreshed the page but no matter what, the page wouldn't load. Antonio then returned the webpage back to the results.

Antonio changed the search key into _Lovino Vargas_ and then he clicked the _Images_. To his surprise, he didn't expect the results.

0-0-0

"Fuck. No, I decline Ivan." Romano said with vehemence.

"Why? Comrade Romano, you haven't heard my offer yet." The Russian leader said in a persuasive voice.

"The last time someone asked me to do a dealing with them... the trouble was more than the payment." Romano glared. "No amount of money can match the hassle of dealing with the Vargas."

Ivan sighed. "Even if the offer is 100 grand?"

Romano's glare slightly softened. At that point, the Italian began considering the offer.

"..."

"Give me one week. I'll see what I can do about... it." Romano said.

"Reconsidering it is a step. I'll come by next week." Ivan said, ending the conversation.

After so, Ivan and Natalya left the vicinity.

Romano released the breath that he had unconsciously held.

'_Fuck you!_' The Italian yelled in his thoughts.

The Russian's proposition was to patch Ivan's syndicate to the network of the Vargas family. Romano could not place a label about his origins.

The Italian walked towards the door and closed it. Calming a little bit, he then proceeded to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

"This is so fucking annoying!" Romano yelled at the emptiness before him.

0-0-0

Antonio was unsure how he should react to what he saw.

"Lovino Vargas... looks a lot like Romano."

Antonio made another search regarding information on _Lovino Vargas_.

Most of the search results that were displayed were from schools and universities that had a _Lovino Vargas_ on one of their webpages.

Antonio was not sure which one he should click at. At random, the Spaniard chose to click the search result displayed by a university at Italy.

The page was an online version of the school paper. The particular article was about the recent win of the university's soccer team and one of the team's members was awarded as a MVP.

A giddy feeling rushed inside Antonio as he continued reading the article. The man that was awarded the MVP was _Lovino Vargas. _

Antonio continued reading the article then he clicked the image at the bottom of the article featuring the team members.

Antonio looked at each member; the man named _Feliciano Vargas_ was also part of the team.

Different emotions were stirring inside Antonio. The confounding magnitude of emotions were slowly overwhelming the Spaniard since it was a first time for him to feel something like this.

'_Did he lie to me?_'

'_Maybe he has his own reasons..._'

The Spaniard wondered if there can be a resolution to what he was feeling. He had thought that he had uncovered the mystery about _Romano_. However, right now, the information that was bombarding him had overturned his belief.

'_What did I get myself into?_'

**TBC.**

A/N: Ehem, well... all I can say is~ Look forward to updates in the future. By future I mean, a long time from now. I have concentrate with my school for the next month. :D Drop reviews, especially constructive criticisms. Hope you enjoyed reading until this point!


	14. Cat and Mouse (Three)

_Part 10: Cat and Mouse (Three)_

There was torrential rain that particular day and the Italian dealer was not feeling up to par. With a glass of wine in one hand, Romano used his free hand to comb through his hair.

For the past 48 hours, Romano was digging up information about the Vargas family and it was fruitless, as he had expected much.

At that moment, it allowed Romano to reflect back at his life.

A soothing calmness began to spread inside the Italian's body.

0-0-0

The weather of Madrid was clear; the sun was shining brightly and the clouds that were afloat on the skies rarely passed over the sun.

Something beckoned Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to visit the gallery opening. That day, the Spaniard dressed himself impeccably for the occasion.

When Antonio was at the venue, the gallery had just finished the ribbon cutting and the attendees were congratulating the artist.

Antonio made walked inside the venue. At that moment it was not possible yet to approach the artist. However Antonio wandered how he could even start a conversation with the man; he knew how to appreciate art but he was unfamiliar with the works of _Feliciano Vargas_.

The attendees of the events were then enjoying the food that was prepared.

Antonio looked around the place but he was unable to locate the artist. A sigh escaped his lips; the Spaniard had then decided to look around the different artworks.

Among the different exhibitions, Antonio was drawn to a painting in mixed-media. Antonio scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to decipher the work.

"Unconventional."

Someone spoke behind the Spaniard. Antonio turned and saw the person he was looking for.

"That is the best that I could describe my mother's works."

"Your mother's?" Antonio asked, slightly confused.

"Ve~ Yes. Some of the works here were created by my mother. Mama never adhered to conventionality." A small laugh escaped the lips of the other man.

"I see." Antonio turned his attention back to the artwork. '_It really is unconventional._'

From afar the work could be mistaken for an abstract art, perhaps, a post-modern work. It was truly difficult to put the work into a classification.

"This is actually Mama's last work." A sad smile then crossed the lips of the other man.

"Last?" Interest piqued inside Antonio.

"I'm sorry, I was just babbling. Please enjoy your time here, Signor-?"

"Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Signor Fernandez." The artist said and then left the Spaniard to his own.

Antonio could not help but be fascinated by the work that in front of him. There was no blending of the colors but yet, despite the chaotic set-up, there was harmony in the work.

The hours had passed and there was only one time that Antonio was able to have a conversation with Feliciano Vargas.

For the succeeding days, Antonio would always visit the gallery. When it was the last day of the exhibition, Antonio was once again approached by the artist.

"Signor Fernandez. It's a pleasure to see you again." Feliciano Vargas said. "I always saw you here but I was unable to accommodate you. I'm sorry."

Antonio had noticed that there was a change in the overall ambiance around the artist.

'_Or maybe it is just my imagination..._'

"Do-Don't worry about it." Antonio replied reassuringly.

"I have something to give you later. After the closing ceremony and all the formalities are over." A smile etched on the face of Feliciano and he jostled himself back to a crowd.

Antonio could only wander what it was that would be given to him.

An hour or so has passed and the visitors of the gallery had already went home. Most of the artworks in the gallery had already been sold. There was only one artwork that remained.

It was the work that had fascinated Antonio.

"Signor Antonio! Thank you for waiting." Feliciano Vargas walked towards to where Antonio was standing at.

"No problem..." Antonio smiled.

"Ah, well. How m,much do you like that artwork Signor?" Feliciano pointed out to the artwork.

"I... think I like it enough. It is fascinating." Antonio said with all earnest.

"I see." Feliciano looked thoughtful. "Can I be assured that you will take care of the art?"

"Of course!" Antonio said with vigor.

Feliciano nodded and beamed at the Spaniard. The artist then called out to one of the attendants and whispered something in Italian, which Antonio was unable to catch.

"You see, that painting is my mother's last work." Feliciano's gaze softened at the artwork. "I know Mama will be happy if her greatest work will be in good hands."

Antonio kept his silence as he listened to the melancholic voice of Feliciano.

"You see... I lost my older brother several years ago. Mama took it hard; she and Papa did not want to stay in Europe so they immigrated to another country." Feliciano carefully chose his words as he spoke to Antonio.

"Before they left Europe, Mama made one last piece and that is the result. Those who adored Mama's work said it was her greatest work... the masterpiece of the _masterpieces._"

Antonio nodded, empathizing with the Italian's situation.

"Anyway..." A smile appeared Feliciano's face. "Would you like to have dinner with me Signor? It's the least I could do for making you wait."

"..."

The Spaniard nodded weakly at the offer.

"Good!" Feliciano's face beamed.

The day was from over; to Antonio, he was seeking for answers to his questions and Feliciano Vargas might be the man who can solve the mysterious phenomenon that was happening around him.

Feliciano Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had their dinner at the small restaurant one block away from the gallery.

It took a while to be seated since the place was fully occupied that night. For the few minutes, Feliciano began a conversation with Antonio.

"Signor," Feliciano said. "Did you enjoy the time you spent at the gallery?"

"Yes, very much. I don't have the best eye for art but I really think that the works there were amazing." Antonio replied with enthusiasm.

"That's nice to hear!" Feliciano beamed. "Aside from Mama's work, what piece did you like the most?"

"Hmm..." Antonio looked thoughtful and recalled the artworks that he saw. "That's difficult."

Feliciano quietly watched the Spaniard. For a few seconds, there was silence between them. Then, Antonio's eyes lit up and then he sad.

"That artwork; the landscape artwork." Antonio said.

Feliciano's eyes widened and for a brief moment, there was melancholy in his eyes.

Antonio had seen it and he was about to ask if the other man was alright but the waiter had approached them and told them that a table has been prepared.

When Antonio and Feliciano had settled themselves, the conversation flow between both men looked so natural; it was as if they had known each other for several years.

The conversation jumped from one topic to another. When both men had finished eating their meal, Feliciano then spoke; for Antonio, the pieces were slowly fitting together.

"By the way, the artwork that you said you liked was my older brother's work. Well, partially anyway. He started the piece then he left it undone. I just finished it and gave it final touches." Feliciano said, a little somber.

"Undone?" Antonio asked.

"Ah, yes. My brother, Lovino Vargas, disappeared... _passed away._" Feliciano said, with his eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Antonio said apologetically.

Feliciano smiled a little. "..." The Italian was about to say something but he pursed his mouth into a straight line. "Though I think that he's still somewhere in this planet... I just feel it..."

Antonio wanted to tell him what he knew but he stopped. The Spaniard cannot tell what might happen if he told what he knew and it wasn't his place as well.

"AH!" Feliciano slightly yelped.

Antonio was stirred from his thoughts and looked at the Italian artist. Hazel eyes that were dilated slowly returned to normal.

"Is something the matter?" Antonio asked.

"Um, nothing. I just remembered something important. Today..." Feliciano trailed off his sentence. "Anyhow, thank you so much for your time Signor. Can, I have your address? I will have someone personally send the painting to you."

Feliciano got his mobile phone, fiddled with it for some moments and then handed it over to Antonio.

The Spaniard began typing his address when he had accidentally pressed the _home_ button of the device and he saw the wallpaper. Indeed, it had confirmed his suspicions that _Romano _and _Lovino Vargas_ are in fact the same person. Antonio searched again for the _memo pad application _and then resumed typing his address. When he was done, he returned back the phone to its owner.

"Signor... Until then."

"Yes."

Feliciano and Antonio parted ways when they left the restaurant, each going at the opposite way.

A sad smile was on the face of Feliciano. '_Today is the death anniversary of fratello... of Lovino..._'

With a weary heart, the Italian returned back to the hotel he was staying at.

On the other hand, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo felt more and more puzzled. He felt that if he uncovered the whole mystery, something terrible would happen to him; something that would cause a magnitude of catastrophe. Even so, the Spaniard was more than ever determined to find out and untangle the life of Romano.

**TBC.**

A/N: So, this is a little extra longer than the usual. Sorry for the late update. School was literally eating me. I don't want to immerse this note with my rambling due to school stuff. ;)


	15. Interlude (Four)

_Interlude (Four): Roll with the Wind_

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a graduate from a reputable medical school in Berlin. Despite his degree, the man did not practice his profession; in the "legal" sector that is. Rather, the man was involved in the creation of narcotics.

The beginnings of the doctor getting involved in the trade started some years ago when Gilbert Beilschmidt encountered Lovino Vargas.

Gilbert had found the man dying near the house he was renting. With everything that he knew from school, he applied the knowledge to "save" the life of the dying man. Making sure that wound had been properly sutured, it was then that Gilbert took a blood sample.

The young man then was surprised at his discovery. There was a huge volume of a foreign substance that was present in the blood. Gilbert researched on it further but he could not find any existing matches of the substance.

'_Maybe a new street drug?_' Gilbert slightly shuddered at the thought.

He would not deny that during his younger years he had done batshit crazy things; he was not in the right to judge but trying out a new drug was extreme; especially if the effects were unknown.

For the following days, Gilbert had took down notes of any behavior that was exhibited by the still unconscious man. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened; Gilbert continued taking blood samples to check whether there was any compositional changes.

Gilbert wondered whether he was relieved that the composition of the blood of the unconscious man was along normal levels. Or. Sad because nothing was happening. Either way, he continued caring for the unconscious man.

It was several days later that the unconscious man had fully come around. There was a heated exchange of banter between them. When both men had calmed down, they began introducing theirselves.

There was several seconds of silence. At that point, Gilbert had said that he took blood samples and his findings. To the German's surprise, Lovino, the name of the newly awakened man, was calm and he further asked questions.

Gilbert was more than happy to engage in an intellectual discourse especially about drugs, legal or otherwise.

"If the aim is to attack the central nervous system, maybe this would be better." Gilbert postulated.

"But if it's like that, it would just be the same as the other drugs on the market." Lovino argued back.

In between school and his internship, Gilbert would continue coming up with a possible formula for the drug. On the other hand, Lovino who was left at the house of Gilbert would further his own research and helped at the mundane tasks such as cleaning and cooking.

Just a few weeks before Gilbert's graduation, he was finally able to come up with what they were looking for.

"You're a genius! I never had thought of that... I think its possible."

"Yes, praise the awesomeness of me!"

Lovino would roll his eyes but he was amazed by the ingenuity of the soon-to-be doctor.

After Gilbert's graduation, he brought with him laboratory mice.

"We can test it on these little guys. But... If one of them dies, we have to stop the experimentation, okay?" Gilbert said as he patted on of the mice before placing them, on their respective cages.

It took fifty-five trials to find out a pattern of the behavior of those under the influence of the narcotic. Once again, the duo replicated the fifty-five trials if the results would yield the same as the ones before. To their relief it had.

Then they had tweaked on the dosage.

More than one year had passed before they decided that they had sufficiently tested the drug.

Lovino Vargas at that point decided to rename himself as Romano and began building his network. Gilbert Beilschmidt began expanding his resources and it was at that time that he had encountered Ivan of the Russian syndicate.

A few months later Lovino and Gilbert had lost contact with each other.

To the German doctor, aside from the narcotics he had also rendered his medical expertise to the syndicate. However life became restricting for Gilbert and he wanted a way out. There was only one way and it was to run away.

Gilbert was thankful that Lovino who was already widely known as Romano had agreed to help him. In an odd turn of events, Gilbert was also able to meet his boyhood friends.

Gilbert sighed and at this point in his life he has been whisked to London. The contact person that had assured his entry to the country was a man called Arthur Kirkland; Romano had met the one during his stay in Venice.

Gilbert did not receive a clear cut explanation which was better since the lesser he knew, the lesser he had to worry. Either way, his new life was slowly working out. He was an assistant to a doctor at a small clinic. At least for the first time in several years, he was actually doing his profession. The feelings of self-satisfaction was something that he treasured.

For the moment, Gilbert Beilschmidt enjoyed where he was situated.

**TBC.**

A/N: Hello everyone! :) I just love word apps that are portable.


	16. Brand New Eyes

_Part 11: Brand New Eyes_

Romano sighed for the nth time of the day. The dealer had continued his search and even went as far as contacting the workers in the Vargas company. However, it was still futile; he still had three days left and perhaps it would finally bear a fruit then.

Before the week ended someone contacted Romano and he smiled widely. He finally had a lead; Feliciano Vargas was holding his exhibit in Madrid and would be heading to Vienna afterwards to begin a commission by an elite family.

'_Does he have any connection?_' Romano thought. Uncertainty was flooding inside the Italian but the lead was better than nothing.

Romano had separated from the Vargas family at an early age; he only had vague ideas about the family's vast network wherein his father and grandfather had always hinted. It was a _legacy_ that was meant to handeed down to him hidden within layers upon layers of other businesses.

_'I wonder why Ivan wants to be part... Maybe narcotics? Or maybe government influence?_' Romano pondered and then he continued with his network contacting and research.

The hours passed by; Romano neatly compiled whatever he had collected over time. He had ommitted certain information particularly about his being actually a Vargas. There were definitely news about Lovino Vargas but it didn't really create an impact. If ever, his real identity would be revealed...

Romano shrugged and told himself that for once, he will cross the bridge once he reaches there. Officially a man named _Lovino Vargas_ had died in a car accident; a disastrous car accident. It was a well-orchestrated death act. Romano was able to achieve it with the aid of Gilbert and his connections that provided him a suitable cadaver for the fiasco.

The set-up was perfect and foolproof; a cadaver about the same physique as Romano was used and then it was placed inside a defective car. The cadaver's teeth was replaced with a prosthetic one containing the DNA of Romano. The car was then set into flames.

The authorities had arrived and it was such a big deal at the local news.

Since then Romano was able to move about. He had sold his legal documents in exchange for another set. It was a bit messy since it was Romano's first time in doing dealings. However it served as his basis in how to conduct one.

_'A learning experience...' _Romano thought with sense of accomplishment.

The Italian sighed and he placed the documents on the center table on placed a heavy paperweight at the topmost pile. All that was left was for Ivan to arrive and complete the transaction.

**TBC.**

A/N: Another one done. Sigh. It's so depressing to be the victim of pickpocketing.


	17. Jigsaw Puzzle

Part 12: Jigsaw Puzzle

Ivan Braginsky was the leader of a Russian syndicate. Among the others, they were just a petty organization with nothing much.

It was only in the recent years that they began to actively move.

To Ivan, helping out Gilbert Beilschmidt was just to pass the time but later on, the leader had seen the hidden potential of the man's study. As repayment he had asked for the doctor to work for him; for a few years he did but Gilbert had defected and it was frustrating on his part. The reason wasn't the inflow of the money but it was the feeling of being betrayed.

There have been men who have defected from the syndicate but those men did occasionally work for him and Ivan knew how to contact them. The case with Gilbert was that the man had totally disappeared, wherein not even his sister was able to locate him.

It had pushed Ivan to seek out Romano: a man who has been known for his extensive intelligence network. However even with Romano, it was still difficult to track down Gilbert.

For the time being, the search for Gilbert had to cease as well as their narcotic distribution. Instead, the syndicate is focusing on their main goal: uniting the different syndicates across Europe under Ivan's rule.

It was strategically beneficial that they were left alone by other syndicates. This allowed their syndicate to move around with flexibility. To achieve their first step, Ivan contacted the dealer, Romano, asking for information about the Vargas family.

The Vargas family had a hold across several businesses at the Mediterranean areas as well as in the Unite States. However, Ivan was not interested in the latter.

A giddy sense of feeling rushed inside Ivan as the day grows nearer wherein Romano will give him information, regardless whether it would be useful or not. At the same time, it might confirm his suspicions about the true identity of _Romano_.

-o-o-o-

The weather was cloudy when Romano woke up that day and he did his usual routine: take a bath, have breakfast, brushing of teeth and other mundane activities. Romano was more peculiar than usual with his clothing that day which meant that he was nervous.

Today was the day that Feliciano Vargas would make a stopover at Rome. Romano had no intention of seeing his younger brother _face-to-face _that is. As vulgar is the word _stalking_ but it would be very accurate. Romano would be observing today's activities of Feliciano and perhaps find out if the man had any involvement with the underground business of the family. If by chance he did, it would make it easier for Romano to get some information.

Steeling his resolve, Romano dressed aptly and he wore radiator shades to avoid detection.

Before leaving the house, Romano arranged the documents that he had prepared for Ivan on the center table of his living room since he had a feeling that Ivan would be entering his house without permission.

-o-o-o-

"Feliciano!" A blonde man greeted the artist. He was a few years older and was a close family friend. "It has been long."

"Big Brother Francis!" Feliciano replied the greeting. "We did meet last Yuletide."

"That was several months ago..." Francis said with a playful grin. "How are you? I heard from the news that your exhibit was a success. Congratulations."

"I'm well. Thank you." Feliciano said with a smile.

Feliciano Vargas had returned to Rome for a short stop before his next commission at Vienna. Francis Bonnefoy had a business transaction at Rome; the man took the liberty to meet-up with Feliciano.

The Vargas and Bonnefoy families had good relations due to both families having been in the wine trade. Occasionally, the families concoct wine together.

"How is you Mama?" Francis said, with good intentions as both men went inside the car that was fetching them. "Is she well?"

"We have not met recently but from her mails, she seems to be doing well. Papa is with her and from their last mail, they went to the Philippines. Enjoying the tropics." Feliciano said animatedly, bringing ease inside Francis.

The tragedy of _Lovino Vargas_ had hit their mother badly and the whole affair was very complicated. For Francis, knowing that they were slowly stabilizing again, it was comforting.

"That is good." Francis smiled. "So tell me, what are your new plans? Will you be doing a painting for royalty this time?"

Feliciano laughed. "That would be amazing but I would feel pressured."

The rest of the car ride was filled with chatter; each of them catching up with one another.

Unknown to them, Romano was trailing behind on a motorcycle. The dealer would have had preferred to use a Vespa but the vehicle had limitations. A car would be inconvenient especially with a traffic; the best remaining option was a motorcycle.

When the car had taken a halt at a hotel, Romano parked his motorcycle one block away and he began walking. He made sure that he blended with the crowd perfectly which was not difficult.

He problem lied when he was about to enter the hotel. Booking a room would be easy but from there it would take some problem. Several strategies began to formulate inside Romano's head.

To Romano's relief, Feliciano was not anymore at the hotel's lobby. Romano was able to get a room. Romano waited patiently at the elevator; pretending to be slightly impatient, Romano instead went to hotel's front desk and asked where the stairs were located. The woman gave the directions after which Romano had thanked her.

Romano began climbing the stairs until he had reached the second floor; to his delight Feliciano was dining at the hotel's restaurant along with a familiar face.

'_Is he with Francis?_' Romano tried to identify the blond man accompanying Feliciano. '_Tsk._'

With a click of his tongue, Romano looked with distaste. The presence of another person who recognized him complicated the entire scenario.

Romano shifted his strategy and he decided to take a bold approach. The dealer went to the restaurant and he seated two tables away, diagonally, from the duo.

The interior designing of the restaurant was not overly grandiose but it exuded elegance.

'_As expected of Feliciano, he really has fine taste._' Romano idly thought.

A waiter approached him and he gave a short order. When the waiter had finished taking his order, Romano proceeded at eavesdropping the conversation. It wasn't difficult; he pretended that he was making a text message when in fact he was taking down anything important that may come up during their conversation.

Then what he had been anticipating for came.

"Where was your room again?"

"It's room 918."

The following set of conversation did not register to Romano's senses as the adrenaline came rushing into his system. He could practically hear his accelerated heartbeat.

'_Our rooms are on the same floor!_' Romano thought with excitement.

By the time Romano's order had arrived, the man was too excited to finish his entire food; he had only eaten half of what was served but he did finish the goblet of wine that he ordered in no time.

Romano asked for his bill and after giving his money, he left the vicinity and checked the room he was staying at. After walking through the entire floor, Romano was slightly disappointed that the room he was staying at was three doors away but it was a good start.

'_I'll let Ivan decide what he wants to do with the room. Maybe he'll even pay for it..._' Romano thought.

The dealer entered the room and he checked the facilities. After some minutes, Romano went down and exited the hotel, returning back to his house.

As he had expected, Ivan was there in his house. To Romano's surprise Natalya wasn't with him.

"Comrade Romano, this is wonderful." Ivan said, patting the documents.

"I have skimmed with what you have researched and I am impressed." Ivan continued, a smile on his face.

Romano only nodded, hiding his excitement. "I have something more to add about it. I know a way to patch you up with Feliciano but it is all up to you. I won't mediate with the transaction but I have set up a place. Will you take it?"

Ivan's face became solemn. He took a few seconds of thinking before agreeing.

"I know the hotel that he is staying and I have booked a room on the same floor; it is three doors away from his." Romano said and he paused before continuing. "The hotel payment hasn't been made so you'll have to do that. Consider this one free of charge as of now. I'll take the payment later."

Ivan's eyes constricted. '_I see; it is his caveat._'

The syndicate leader hated that he was outsmarted but he gave another agreement. He had to honor the demands of the dealer or else he cannot make another transaction with the man. '_It is very unfair that he is the only one with such a prolific network..._'

"Thank you Comrade Romano. I'd be glad to have another transaction with you." Ivan said with a small smile on his face.

Romano nodded and the syndicate leader called one of his men to carry the documents. Romano then told the room he was staying at and saying that it was under the syndicate leader's name.

Not long after, Romano was left alone in his house. For that moment, he felt momentary peace but his conscience was slowly knocking on his door.

**TBC.**

A/N: honhonhon~ I hope you like the new chapter. I had fun writing it.


	18. The Lucky Strike

_Part 13: The Lucky Strike_

Ivan Braginsky had successfully entered the hotel; there was not much of a hassle since the woman at the reception desk did not question the Russian so much in detail.

'_Romano is definitely... something.._' Ivan had thought to himself and he began reading the documents that were given to him the moment he had settled himself in the room.

0-0-0

Francis Bonnefoy was never a man of superstition as he had always considered himself but there were times in his life that he begins to question that belief of his.

After the man had parted with Feliciano Vargas, Francis saw a cat whose fur was midnight like a night deprived of any source of light. At that moment, he had a feeling, a feeling that he should turn back to the hotel and go near to where Feliciano was.

The cat had stayed rooted at its place and watched unblinkingly at Francis Bonnefoy, as if it was confirming Francis' gut feeling.

Before Francis could make a decision, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two cars crashing. At the impact, the cat fled to the nearest alley, disappearing from anybody's sight.

Francis was quick on his fingers and he immediately called the emergency number. While waiting for their arrival, Francis could not help but go near the scene.

A small had began gathering but it was to no interest to Francis as something else occupied his mind. An idea that was not impossible but... was far-fetched. It was an idea that was commonly seen in fiction.

'_Is it possible to fake a death?_'

The idea only presented itself briefly in the consciousness of Francis but since he had entertained the thought, slowly, the idea was given life.

The emergency rescue unit had arrived a few seconds later; part of the team was scurrying to the victims' bodies with careful precision while another part was trying to disperse the crowd at the immediate vicinity. The local police force arrived a minute later, assessing the scene.

Among the policemen, an inspector, as he identified himself, began asking the bystanders questions.

Francis had watched the scene in front with detached emotions; he was trying to discredit the idea that had entered his thoughts.

0-0-0

Back inside the hotel, Feliciano Vargas was holding a picture – a family picture that was taken several years ago when the artist was still five years old. A melancholic smile appeared on his face. It was a time of their lives wherein it was peaceful.

'_Peace, huh? Ve~ what a lie..._'

The youngest Vargas wondered when did things fall apart for their family. Even before his older brother had left, the family was close to dysfunctional: their mother had retreated more and more to her artworks, their father and grandfather had immersed themselves with the family's businesses wherein occasionally Lovino would be a part. The trip to Germany during that yuletide season was supposed to be a step to reconcile the family.

However tragedy had stroked the family.

The good thing was that the parents of Feliciano were able to reconcile and strengthen their marriage. Sadly, a few years later, the head of the family had died, leaving Lovino's inheritance to the hands of the inexperienced Feliciano.

The older Vargas' inheritance was focused on running the underground networks of the family. While Feliciano had read the files of the activities that had involved his older brother, he was overwhelmed by how Lovino was able to balance both academics, extra curricular and the sideline activities.

Among the reports, the one that had always bothered Feliciano was his older brother's apparent involvement with the creation of a possible narcotic or medicine which was a potential cure for a disease. Feliciano had then realized why his older brother was very possessive at that time with his pet project which had prompted Lovino Vargas to permanently leave them.

For the rest of his lifetime, Feliciano Vargas will bear the weight of the guild of his brother's death and the "fall" of their family.

Until to this day, the youngest Vargas had never told anyone of his the encounter that had triggered the departure of Lovino Vargas which ended in his demise.

A different smile appeared on Feliciano's lips. The Italian decided that he should have a drink at the bar several floors below.

0-0-0

The information that Ivan had obtained delighted him very much that it had reached to the point he wanted to have a celebratory drink.

Ivan had been giddy while reading the documents especially when he found out that the narcotics being sold by the market of the family was an unrefined version of the street drug that resembled what Gilbert Beilschmidt had developed. It meant for Ivan that he could sell the refinement of the drug to the family, allowing an establishment of relations.

A satisfied smile appeared on Ivan's face and he had decided once he would finish reading the piles of papers, he would get his fill of vodka.

0-0-0

Meanwhile in Madrid, life for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was slowly returning to its placid routine. His businesses were relatively stabilizing and he did not need to be constantly present at the restaurants. The businessman did go to his establishments at least once a week to mingle with the workers and receive reports from the supervisors.

Days that passed were relatively quiet; all that happened between Antonio and Romano felt like a distant memory or like a dream. At the thought that it was just a dream, Antonio felt a pang of sadness inside him.

The encounters were not the least bit pleasant but for the Spaniard, a sense of growing obsession about uncovering the shroud of mystery around Romano prevailed. If, Antonio were able to know what really, rather, who really _Romano _is, he felt that he could better understand him and perhaps be a little closer.

'_Is this what they call admiration?_' Antonio thought as he stopped his tracks. The Spaniard was out on an errand to buy some groceries.

'_Admiration..._'

After Antonio had arrived at his house and arranged the groceries that he had bought, he immediately went to his bedroom and prepared a backpack of medium size. He placed clothes inside the bag as well as documents that were important. Antonio had called the airline company and booked a seat for the earliest flight to Rome the following day.

When Antonio had finished, he went to the kitchen and prepared a meal.

'_I think its admiration._'

**TBC.**

A/N: Another chapter to kick off the laziness setting in. Oh, I think I won't be posting in a while due to several reasons. One is, I will be taking the civil service exam. Another is, I will be returning to my hometown. Lastly, well, my part time job is a bit demanding as of the moment which will be eating my free time. Please don't forget to review after you have read ANY story and tell the author what you think about the story. Thank you!


	19. The Right Moves

_Part 14: The Right Moves_

Rome, Italy.

A city that unwittingly became the maelstrom of conflict. Individuals who were uninvolved had been intrigrated: becoming a part of a messy affair; fates intertwining with the fates of other who began the conflict.

On the surface, the city was peaceful and tourist both local and across the globe visit the city all-year round.

The peacefulness attracted many and such, there were several planes that come and go bringing in individuals. A plane from Madrid had just touched down; among the passengers was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The man was clearly of Spanish descent and among the passengers, he had the most determined eyes; his arrival having something deeper sense.

Antonio headed outside of the airport, hailing a taxi. Antonio told the driver to send him to a hotel.

"As you say Signor." The driver said.

The duration of the ride was short; during which Antonio took the initiative to ask about the Vargas family.

"I only see them on society pages but there was a time when they were all-over the national news.". The driver paused before continuing. "Apparently, the heir of the family's fortune who had gone wishing had been found dead. The news did wither some days later."

"Ah... I see." Antonio replied, the information had coincided perfectly with what he had search over the Internet regarding _Lovino Vargas._

"Are you a journalist?" The driver asked as he took a sharp turn.

"No, not exactly... But..." Antonio spoke, trying to find the correct words.

"I highly suggest an information broker. They are not uncommon especially if you know where and how to find one." The driver smiled.

"Do you know one?" Antonio asked with eagerness.

"No; I always hear about them with my passengers." The driver paused and chuckled. "We are here Signor. Have a good stay here at Rome."

Antonio said his thanks and gave the driver a generous amount. The Spanish then proceeded inside the hotel. The receptionist warmly smiled and gave Antonio a form to fill-up.

Meanwhile at the bar of the hotel, Feliciano Vargas was on his third goblet of wine. Feliciano had then been thinking of how his life had been going; at how his life changed. As much as he wanted to drown himself in liquor, it was not possible. His tolerance for alcohol was very high even if it was hard liquor.

"I'm such a mess right now..." Feliciano murmured to no one in particular, finishing his third goblet.

Amber eyes scanned the place and then he left his payment on the counter. The reason for the man's hasty leaving was that Feliciano had noticed the place was different; the surroundings were unusually quiet, still, there was no movement.

'_It's too quiet._' Feliciano thought and hastened his pace to exit the area. However a man who wore a suit and tie blocked his path. Said man was also very buff.

"A moment, if you may?" An unfamiliar voice spoke to the Italian. The voice was of Russian accent. "It will not take long. I assure you."

Minutes ago, Ivan Braginsky was finally able to finish reading the documents that were handed to him. Ivan told one of his men to stand guard by the bar since Natalya who was usually with him had another urgent matter to attend at.

At a leisurely pace, the Russian walked to the bar and unexpectedly someone he wanted to meet was already there, defenseless. If Ivan used force, it would complicate matters, so the Russian decided to go for a soft approach: start a conversation.

Ivan immediately ordered his men who were standing guard to block the exit.

As the events transpired, Ivan Braginsky and Feliciano Vargas were sitting at the further most table; several men of Ivan were scattered around the place, not too far from their boss in any event that something untoward might happen.

Despite the amicable ambiance that Ivan displayed, Feliciano was intimated although he did not display it. Currently, the Italian regretted that he did not have any bodyguard with him.

"Signor Braginsky, right? Is there something that I could do for you?" Feliciano asked.

"Call me Ivan." The Russian said. "I have a favor to ask."

Ivan handed a paper that was neatly folded. "The request is written inside."

Feliciano accepted the paper and he began reading its contents.

_We will be direct to the point. We, a Russian syndicate wish to forge an alliance._

Confused amber eyes met Ivan's determined ones.

"You mush have mistaken me for someone else. I am just an artist." Feliciano said. Frantically, the man was thinking about the identity of Ivan Braginsky; Feliciano was feeling the need to escape from the area.

"That is not possible. My source is very high accurate who does not condone errors. An informant with very high reliability and almost foolproof." Ivan said with confidence and slight arrogance.

Feliciano's features stiffened. The Italian had felt that he had no leeway out on this one. Feliciano shifted his voice to a more serious tone, "We are not a one-man company. One decision does not reflect to the overall outcome of decision."

The words were carefully chosen by Feliciano; he had watched the minuscule shifts of Ivan's expressions which the Italian expected.

"I completely understand. We, our organization, can wait." Ivan smiled. "As a token, please have this."

A sealed envelope was handed to Feliciano Vargas.

"Good day." Ivan said as his parting words and he left the bar. Slowly, the bodyguards of the Russian had also left the place.

As Ivan Braginsky was leaving the place he thought, '_Slowly, my ambition is coming true._'

Feliciano who was still seated, recovered from his emotions and took a deep breath. His hands fumbled the envelope and he opened it with ease.

Inside the envelope was picture that was blurred and the subject of the picture was unrecognizable. Behind the photograph were three sets of numbers, two of which were recognized by Feliciano; the numbers were his parents' personal contact numbers. It was the last set that Feliciano did not recognize.

'_Maybe this is Ivan's number..._' Feliciano thought. '_What a mess..._'

The Italian had then dialed a number of the man that he had trusted the most within the family's business. The trip to Rome was meant to be short just to unwind himself but it would seem other wise. Feliciano then returned to his bedroom and flopped on his bed.

At another part of Rome, a man was leisurely enjoying the scent of the freshly brewed coffee he had just made. Ever since Romano had worked at the coffee shop and learned the process of preparing the different types and flavors of coffee, he had learned to appreciate the beverage.

The Italian was definitely a wine lover but coffee had also its own charms. To Romano the two beverages were incomparable.

Lately, Romano's dealings had been simple and money came in generously. Even so, what had always occupies the waking thoughts of the man was the possible danger he had placed his younger brother. Any form of alliance outside one's self was risky.

'_Alliances are fragile and fickle._' Romano idly thought as he had finished the contents of the mug.

After washing the mug and the dishes from the previous night, Romano dressed himself impeccably.

'_If I don't do this, I might regret it for the rest of my life..._' Romano thought and brought out a brown envelope from under his bed. The envelope was tightly sealed.

The contents of the envelope were confidential information about Ivan's syndicate. The information searching was a risk that Romano took as a safety net. What the dealer was about to do was to send the files to his younger brother, regardless of what Feliciano would decide to do with the information.

Another part of Romano, no, Lovino was guilty that he had pushed his responsibilities to his younger brother. Partially. The freedom that had been a by-product was something that Romano embraced with more than happiness. However, as an older brother, he had always thought that he had the responsibility to watch out for Feliciano.

'_Now is not the time to reminisce._' Romano told himself as he began walking to the hotel where Feliciano Vargas was staying at.

The dealer had put on his aviator shades that had a dark tint. A few meters away from the hotel, Romano cursed inaudibly. "Why the fuck is that bastard here?!"

Romano saw an all-too-familiar individual who was like his shadow: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Before Romano was about to enter the hotel, the Spanish had emerged from the hotel.

The plans of the Italian dealer had to be redone since the presence of a civilian who recognized him as a _dealer _when he was not doing the job was detrimental.

As a safety measure, Romano had done a background check and he then came to a conclusion that the man as an _idiot_. The Spanish life was uncomplicated, simple yet he had chosen to involve himself at a messy affair.

Romano watched the movements of Antonio, hoping for a change but Antonio did not make any inclination of moving from his spot.

The Italian dealer sighed and since there was only one way to finish what he had intended to do, he had to enter the hotel discreetly. Romano had given the envelope to the reception desk telling the receptionist to had the envelope immediately delivered to _Feliciano Vargas_.

The woman nodded and made a call to the Italian artist.

"Signor Vargas will pick it up later." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Romano said and walked away from the area.

Entering was easy; the challenging part was getting out. '_It's worth a try._' Romano thought as he casually walked outside the of the hotel, bypassing Antonio.

Romano was about to sigh when someone had called out his name. The Italian wanted to ignore it but the intensity of the voice increased, even shortening it to _Roma_.

"Not here bastard!" Romano hissed at the Spanish and grabbed the man's arms.

The Italian was dragging Antonio all way to the place he had rented; the route he had taken though was the more complex one.

Upon arrival at the doorstep, Romano had let go of the man's arm and angrily said, "Did I not tell you bastard to stop involving yourself with me-!"

Antonio was not listening ; instead the man cut-off the Italian's sentence. "I wanted to see you; I really do."

The Spanish had then brushed their lips momentarily.

Romano felt... Unusual. The Italian was not sure what word word exactly gave the definition of what he was feeling. Perhaps it was confusion. Romano did not know whether he should be irked with the gesture or feel happy about what the Spanish had said.

"Listen! You are definitely incomprehensible!" Romano said, glaring at the man.

"You had said that before to me." Antonio laughed.

At that point, Romano wanted to shoot Antonio point-blank due to what Romano perceived as the Spanish incurable idiocy.

"If you get involved any further, you know that you cannot lead the life, the life that you had until now." Romano's voice was filled with seriousness. "I'll tell you this Antonio; I am a criminal. Probably wanted by several countries-"

"I know you're a criminal but I know that you are a very kind person." Antonio smiled after he had cut-off Romano, for the nth time. "You have given me warnings, saved my life and perhaps a lot more. You are not overly good but you are not evil."

Romano only sighed. The Italian had thought that reasoning would not penetrate through the skull of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. At the end, Romano had said, "Whatever. Just leave the hotel you are staying at. That way you will not contaminate the locals and tourists with your idiocy."

Antonio's eyes lit up at the offer. To the Spanish perspective, the insults that were always hurled at him was the only way that Romano knew of communicating towards him. Antonio had never taken most, if not all, of the insults to heart.

"Thank you." The Spanish said.

"I do not deserve any gratitude." Romano brushed off and he proceeded to the door of his house. "I will pick you up tomorrow at the hotel."

Romano could not bring himself to tell Antonio that the hotel had several high profile criminals and individuals involved with underground businesses as guests.

"Alright." Antonio said and walked away from the house with a smile etched on his face.

Romano sighed once again; revising his plans were top priority especially if Antonio had truly decided to involve himself.

**TBC.**

A/N: -sniff- At last, I finally am getting nearer to bringing Lovi and Tonio together. Yeah! Lately, I have been typing in my phone, so please point out for errors that you spotted. And don't forget reviews! Love lots.


	20. Lies

_Part 15: Lies_

Ivan was preparing for his departure back to Russia. A smile appeared on his face when he had closed the small traveling bag. The completion of his ambition might be progressing slowly but nonetheless it was coming into fruition, as Ivan enjoyed thinking.

A soft knock came from outside the room and one of Ivan's subordinates reported about Feliciano Vargas' movements.

"Good. He is taking us seriously." Ivan's smile widened. "Book the next flight to Moscow. We will be returning."

"Yes sir." The subordinate replied.

Ivan took a seat at one of the cushioned chairs in his room. Not long after, a text message had arrived and the sender was Natalya.

_Brother, I have a lead to the location of Gilbert Beilschmidt._

The Russian leader smiled widely. Ivan replied to his younger with praise towards her ability.

The subordinate from earlier knocked again and spoke that he was finish with the task that was given to him. Ivan then told his subordinates that they were moving out of the hotel. The road to where Ivan's car was heading at was opposite to the direction of where Feliciano's car was heading at.

Inside the Italian's car, Feliciano was humming to a nursery rhyme. When Feliciano had finished, he then asked the chauffeur about how he had been doing recently.

"Good." The chauffeur replied with a thick accent. Feliciano smiled. The rest of the trip was quiet.

The car traveled further and further into the heart of the business district of Rome. The urban scenery filled the visual senses of Feliciano and the Italian let out a quiet breath. The distinct buildings then turned into dark, cold concrete as the car entered the basement.

The entire building was one of the several properties owned by the Vargas family. The floors and spaces in the building were rented out to other businesses except for a certain floor which was used exclusively by members of the Vargas group.

When the car had been properly parked, the door was opened by the chauffeur. Feliciano then gracefully walked outside of the vehicle.

"Thanks Lud." Feliciano smiled. "I had thought that you have hated me all these years."

"I..." The chauffeur whose name was Ludwig, lowered his gaze. "I could never hate you Feliciano."

"That's nice to hear." Feliciano's smile did not waver. "Let's catch up later."

Feliciano then walked towards the elevator leading directly to his destination of the meeting. Ludwig was left behind at the basement of the building; patiently waiting for the return of Feliciano.

The conference hall was at the ninth floor of the building. There was only deafening silence around Feliciano until he had reached the hallway. There he immediately went inside the conference hall which was already filled with other members of family business.

"Welcome." The other members greeted.

The meeting then proceeded without further a do. Feliciano had then explained his encounter with a Russian syndicate and its leader who identified himself as Ivan Braginsky. The Italian had also placed the copy of the photograph that was given to him by the leader. Feliciano had then said that Ivan was able to track down his parents.

"That is rather problematic..." Herakles, who was the one in-charge of operations in Greece, said.

"Yes, it is." Feliciano replied with a grim voice.

"We must make precautions."

"And actions."

The meeting had then went on for more than an hour and after which the members had reached a consensus. They would first listen to the demands of this Russian syndicate before making a move. Before the meeting had adjourned, Feliciano had told them about the documents that he had received from an anonymous tipper.

"Are these reliable?" One member questioned, skimming through the papers.

"That's a question I cannot answer." Feliciano spoke with uncertainty. "However, as I have read over, the information written are mostly confidential."

"That does not account for anything." Another member pointed out, who was then skimming through as the previous member had finished.

"We can also do our own information search." Herakles said, with a yawn. "What are the chances that those are fraud?"

"It's between zero to one hundred percent." Feliciano said. "The entire document is written in formal Italian; this is just my conjecture but the document can be authentic."

"Let's talk about this matter next week. We'll do an information search pertaining to this group. I will take care of it personally." Herakles opened the notion as he looked at his watch. The time was almost twelve noon.

The other members looked at each other and nodded.

"Then, this meeting is adjourned and at the usual time next week, we shall meet." Feliciano said.

One by one, the members left the conference each of them heading their separate ways. Feliciano then sighed as he reached the basement. The Italian then walked to where the car he rode earlier was parked.

Ludwig, who was waiting outside of the car, was about to open the door but Feliciano motioned him to not to.

"Hey Lud, I would like to drive." Feliciano said wearily. "There is a place I like to go. I want to visit the townhouse here in Rome."

Ludwig only nodded at the peculiar request. As soon Feliciano was at comfortable at the driver's seat, Ludwig was seated beside him by the front seat.

Feliciano turned on the engine and maneuvered through the streets with speed and precision. Ludwig could only try to calm himself as the car had just always had an almost near-hit with other cars though the drivers did not seem to mind.

Feliciano slowed down the car's speed once they had reached the suburban area of the city. Ludwig remained quietly seated. The Italian had suddenly halted the car, which surprised Ludwig.

"Feliciano, is something the matter?" Ludwig asked with worry.

"S-Sorry. It's nothing." Feliciano said and resumed driving. '_I must be seeing things.' _

Feliciano Vargas had seen, as he presumes, his older brother. Or someone who looks like his older brother. The Italian dismissed it as the latter. The car then took a turn towards the corner, going to the less populated area of the city.

It was at that moment that Romano, who was formerly known as Lovino Vargas went outside of his house. Romano was walking towards the hotel upon his agreement with the Spaniard, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

The walk was not long and Romano wanted to smack his face when he had encountered Antonio along the sidewalk. Apparently, Antonio was trying to find his way towards Romano's house.

"Let's go..." Romano said to which Antonio only nodded.

The walk back to Romano's house was quiet; neither men taking the initiative to start a conversation. Once they had arrived at the house, Romano then motioned Antonio to go inside.

"I have conditions here. First of all, you are not allowed to disarrange anything in the living room. Second, you are banned from entering my bedroom." Romano folded his arms as he talked.

Antonio nodded, as the Spaniard had thought that the conditions were quite simple.

"The guest bedroom has not been cleaned; you can do whatever you wish with the room." Romano said, as he lead Antonio to the place.

"Thanks Romano." Antonio said, with sincerity.

"I don't deserve your _thanks_." The Italian, averting the gaze. "If you have problems, just knock at my door."

Romano walked towards his bedroom, leaving Antonio to himself. The Spaniard smiled. _'Slowly,_' Antonio thought. _'I will know you more and more._'

Meanwhile, Romano who was inside his bedroom sighed. The Italian was unsure why he allowed something like this to happen. _'Why?_'

_'You want to __atone__ for your sins... And you think he holds the salvation you are seeking for._' A sinister voice spoke to Romano inside his head.

Romano grimly looked outside his window; dark clouds were gathering.

By the evening, Romano retired in his bed. Sleep did not easily come. However when sleep did come, the Italian was twisting and turning. A distant memory appeared itself in the form of a dream.

_"To avoid future conflicts, Feliciano will have to die."_

_"!"_

Romano woke up, breathing hard and he looked at the digital clock by his bedside. It was only two in the morning. Raindrops were pelting at the window; the rain had become a downpour.

The Italian went to the kitchen and he drank a glass of water. Romano looked at the bedroom of Antonio and noticed that the lights were still on due to the gap between the floor and the door. Romano just left the man be and returned to his bedroom. However, he was unable to return back to sleep.

**TBC.**

A/N: -dun, dun, dun- The 20th chapter! Thank you for reading until this point. :)

I have a gift for the 5th reviewer to commemorate this "momentous" day! LOL!


	21. Sunrise and Sunset of Events

_Part 16: The Sunrise and Sunset_

A tragedy, that was how Lovino Vargas had seen his life flow before. Being the eldest in the family, he has been entitled with the wealth and the responsibilities that came along with it. The Italian had never expected that his life would take a drastic turn when he was told by his father that soon, his younger brother Feliciano would have to die.

"_Papa! Why? Feliciano is your son as much as I am._"

"_No, he is not. The moment he was born into this family, it was terrible fortune on his part. There can be no two male heirs to the business. It would only cause chaos! Did you not notice that there had only been one surviving male family member in our family? The moment that a second son appears, he has to die before the eldest son inherits the business._"

"_That is preposterous! Papa, we do not live in the time of kings and queens wherein such a thing is... tolerable!_"

"_Listen Lovino. You know as much as I do that what I say makes sense; this is the right thing to do._"

Lovino Vargas had gave every counter-argument to his father yet not any form of reasoning could penetrate. Killing his younger brother for the sake of him inheriting the family business and wealth was unjustifiable. The man remembered his father's words clearly: _Did you not notice that there had only been one surviving male family member in our family?_

It was then that he was able to formulate something; the plan was not elaborate and definitely full of loopholes nonetheless, Lovino was happy that he pulled through with the plan and allowed his younger brother to live until this day. No matter how many times Lovino looked past his life, he can never bring himself to have his younger brother die.

Lovino Vargas, who had now been living under the name of _Romano, _turned on his computer. After he decrypted a folder, there were several files that appeared on the monitor's screen. The Italian was thinking twice whether he should delete the said files or not. Unable to reach a decision, Romano turned off the computer.

'_What a messy affair..._'

At that time, the sun was slowly brightening the dark skies. There were residents of Rome who were awakening from the previous night's slumber, starting their day but for Romano, life didn't pause for him since the previous night. The man was unable to catch any sleep even if he was lying idly on his bed.

Meanwhile, Antonio was already up and about even before the sun had risen. The Spaniard was unable to get himself a proper rest but he was already prepared to go about for the day. Unsure about how to actually start his day, the Spaniard thought about making breakfast for him and Romano.

'_Me and Romano..._'

To Antonio it felt slightly weird like the pit of his stomach was in a turmoil or his gut was filled with wind, relentless wind. However, thoughts aside, the man went to do what he had decided. With his skills, he was sure that he could definitely create a perfect breakfast.

On the other hand, for Natalya Arlovskaya who has been tailing for the whereabouts of Gilbert Beilschmidt started her day with a simple breakfast consisting of an orange juice and two slices of toasted sandwich bread. The woman had an aversion to coffee since it never did anything good except buzz her senses and it was detrimental.

Despite having a different surname from her older brother, they were indeed full-blood siblings. It was that she chose to change her name so that the relationship would be untraceable in case of future events. It was more of a safety net to ensure the secrecy of their syndicate.

Natalya had began her search inVenice which was the last known location that Gilbert was spotted. During her wandering about the place, it had led her to meeting a man named Arthur Kirkland who happened to know where Gilbert was. Apparently of English descent, the man was an information broker. The encounter was anything but friendly.

"Do you have information about the location of Gilber Beilschmidt?"

"The information will cost you £10,000 in cash."

Natalya was about to point a gun at the presumptuous man but the Englishman was ahead of her.

"Come see me again if you have the money."

Natalya was highly infuriated by the situation but it seems that she has no choice but to comply with the demand. Natalya had to go about converting the cash she had in her account to the currency specified and had to once again look for the information broker to get her lead.

Upon meeting again with each other, what surprised Natalya was that there was a hardbound that was given to her. Before the woman gave the payment, she made a quick browse at the contents and she then gave the demanded money to Arthur Kirkland.

"That's all the information I have about Gilbert Beilschmidt."

With that, the information broker left Natalya alone. At that point, Natalya then messaged her older brother about her progress.

The woman then immediately booked for a flight to London and made her way to the airport. While waiting for her flight, the woman read the contents from the very beginning.

'_It feels like a memoir..._'

The contents of the hardbound were about of personal information on Gilbert Beilschmidt; there were some gaps on the information but from what Natalya paid, the amount would be inconsequential compared to the information. The syndicate had already searched up the background information Gilbert the moment he was inducted but there were some data in the hardbound that was did not appear within their search. Natalya was about finishing reading when her flight number was called, so she made way to the departure area.

By the time the plane landed to London, it was already sunset so the woman decided to postpone her search until the following day. It was not because she was afraid of the dangers lurking, she was capable of defending herself. Rather, it was due to her wanting to take a little time off and think things through about how she should approach the matter of _retrieving _Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**TBC.**

A/N: Sorry for the terribly long update. I was caught busy with some family stuff but here it is. A few chapters back then, Arthur made a tiny bit of cameo but -dundundun- he appears once again as having (maybe) a pivotal role. Please drop by your comments and critiques! Thanks!


	22. Interlude (Five)

_Interlude (Five): The Temptations of Power_

Arthur Kirkland made a living through selling information. What made the Englishman decided to be engaged in that kind of business was during his time as a member of the school and for a short moment, the local publication. People from different walks of life paid money just to know, to quench it is whatever they have in them. Arthur had never considered himself as a miser but the money that came to him was overwhelming.

At first, the Briton had his operations within London but as he knew more people within the city, then within the country, the man then also started collecting information overseas. During his information gathering, it was a passing whim to search for the heir of the Vargas family. The Briton's search led him to Venice, to a man named _Romano_. The Englishman rented a door one floor below _Romano_. Apparently, there was more to what he was searching at. _Romano _was well-known as a dealer within continental Europe who held an immense network and protection.

What surprised Arthur was that he was approached by Romano. It was not the best of conversations that Arthur had in his lifetime.

Romano was more rude than Arthur's older siblings combine together. However Romano offered him a deal that was too good to be passed by.

"Your an information broker right? I'm sure you already came across about the mysterious disappearance of the Vargas heir." Romano said seriously.

"Mysterious disappearance?" Arthur looked at Romano with a questioning gaze. "He was reported dead and the family has also declared his death."

"Is he really?" Romano countered, challenging Arthur.

The Englishman felt agitated at Romano's presence but he heard out what Romano had to offer him.

"I'll give you information about Lovino Vargas in return you have to secure me documents that will allow my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt to enter London. At the same time, you can also search up about that name; you can earn as much as £10,000." Romano grinned.

"That's too much of a trade don't you think?" Arthur had weighed the cost-benefit and Romano was offering too much just for the documents. It was the Briton's opinion anyway.

"It's insurance as well that you would do what I ask you. It's also a rushed job; I need them by 48 hours." Romano said and in Arthur's mind it clicked. The Briton realized that it was a very underhanded strategy.

"I can do it; But-" Arthur was about to speak but he was cut-off by Romano

"Of course I have payment prepared." Romano spoke. "You know where I live; just knock."

Arthur was unnerved at the man but he did take the offer into deep consideration. Arthur looked into his contact list and for an express job, there was only one person he could call to. He was not all-too excited but Arthur's older brother, Alisdair, was the only person up for the job. The negotiations between Arthur and Alisdair took longer than the conversation between Arthur and Romano.

"Forty-eight hours is too demanding! I expect a good pay here Arthur!"

"Shut it. I'll give you he money if you can give me what I ask."

"I expect no less than five grand here Arthur."

"Fine."

The negotiations finally reached a conclusion and Arthur organized his thoughts. This day, it was a very mentally stimulating task. Arthur had to play his cards right if he wanted to have the greatest advantage. Arthur then prepared for himself tea to calm his nerves and proceed with his search for Gilbert Beilschmidt, as suggested by Romano.

"I wonder who is this person..."

Arthur then spent the next twelve hours scouring every search result; apparently, _Gilbert Beilschmidt _was a prodigy with the medical sciences that went missing after graduating. What had interested Arthur was that the disappearance of Gilbert had coincided with the death of Lovino Vargas. Arthur wanted to dismiss it as a mere coincidence but the death of Lovino Vargas happened at the hometown of Gilbert. Arthur took down notes but he omitted the part on Lovino Vargas. If Arthur would be able to get succinct data on Lovino Vargas, he could sell it at a high price and he could live out the rest of his life with the accumulated money.

As Romano had demanded, Arthur was able to bring the necessary travel papers. The other man carefully read through the documents then gave a satisfied nod.

Romano then gave Arthur an envelope and a USB pen drive. "As agreed, here."

"Isn't Gilbert someone important?" Arthur asked before leaving the flat.

"I'm just repaying my debts to him. Besides the life of hiding doesn't suit him." Romano said nonchalantly. "Though, as I said, it was insurance what I told you to do. Either way, at least he will be able to leave Italy."

Arthur dropped the subject and graciously left the flat.

Some time later, Arthur lost contact with Romano and happened to encounter another person who had something to do with _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. True to what the Italian had told Arthur, he was able to have £10,000 for the information.

Everything that had transpired was just business for Arthur.

Later that day, when Arthur was resting at his place, he wanted to finally get down and begin reading the file that was given to him by Romano. However, the files inside the drive were encrypted. The decryption took more than 24 hours and Arthur yelled incomprehensibly in front of the computer screen. If he would meet again Romano, Arthur would definitely give the man a good punch on the face. When Arthur had finished the decryption, what he was reading about was more than what he had bargained for. The immense amount of data was tantalizing; the kind of information was something that could only be acquired through an inside informant.

When Arthur had reached the last document, the files became corrupted. The entire pen derive was programmed to become corrupted if the last document was finished reading.

"What a careful man." Arthur said in an exasperated tone. Even if Arthur did not possess eidetic memory he was able to get the gist. Vying competitors of the Vargas family will surely buy from him a little bit of information for several thousands of Euros or Pounds. Arthur just smiled and went about with his life.

**TBC**.

A/N: Right-y oh! Updates are quite slow even if it's supposedly summer break O_o

Things are just, well, hectic here in our house. Anyways, gah! Badass!Arthur (was he?) Is just well... I just had to write down Arthur.


	23. The Time of Confrontation

_Part: The Time of Confrontation_

It has been one week since Antonio had been _adopted _by Romano. The Spaniard was learning little things about the Italian. Antonio made mental notes about Romano.

- Romano always stated otherwise what he was saying.

- Romano likes wine and to flirt with the ladies.

- Romano is a good cook.

- Romano makes sketches during his down time.

- Romano males a lot of money with his job; which is, according to Romano, not strictly legal.

- Romano never talks about his family.

- Romano is very good looking.

_'Very... Good looking..._' Antonio blushed a little bit at his thought. Antonio had seen Romano clothed and unclothed; the latter part, as Antonio corrects himself as partially unclothed. There were occasions that Romano would use the bathroom before him and the Italian would go out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his wait below. Romano takes a supple amount of time clothing himself whether he was to go out for that day or just stay inside the house.

Antonio stopped his train of thoughts when he was called out by the person of his thoughts "Antonio, the bathroom is free."

"Thanks Roma." Antonio said and stood up from the couch. The Spaniard was waiting in the living room for his turn; while waiting his thoughts drifted off towards Romano.

"..." Romano did not give a reply and he went inside his room.

Later that same day, Antonio and Romano were having lunch. "Hey Romano, are you free later?"

"Why?" The Italian raised an eyebrow, dubious at the intentions of the house's guest.

"Well, I- let's hang-out!" Antonio spoke. "You're either cooped inside your room or disappear for several hours from the house."

"Bastard." Romano murmured. Inside the Italian's mind, he thought. '_If you're falling in love with me, nothing good will come._'

"Fine. Just for today. I'm in a good mood." Romano replied and didn't meet the eye of the Spaniard.

Antonio grinned; both men then continued eating their lunch. Romano then said to Antonio that they could _hang-out_ after siesta. The Spaniard nodded in agreement and didn't push further. It was just before sunset when Romano walked into the living room; Antonio was already there, writing something by the center table. This made the Italian curious as to what the Spaniard was jotting but he stopped himself. The whole interaction with Antonio was very new for Romano and it had been very long since he actually had any proper human interaction but. But! The Italian reprimanded himself mentally that it was not enough reason that he should get overly attached or even the slightest bit of attachment towards Antonio. His thoughts brought him into a standstill.

It didn't take long for the Spaniard to notice that Romano was standing near the area so he greeted the other man.

"H-Hey bastard. What are you doing?" Romano ended up with asking Antonio despite his inner complaints.

"Oh, this is a letter I wrote for my parents. I just wanted to tell them that I am in a vacation." Antonio said with a smile from ear to ear.

"What a simpleton." Romano commented and took a seat at the furthest end of the couch.

"Just a little more Roma and I'll be finish here." Antonio said, returning back to writing his letter.

'_Parents, huh?_' Romano gazed away from Antonio. Hazel eyes went cloudy as a mix of emotions boiled inside of the Italian. He remembers that there was a time when he also had a wonderful family. It was just rotten luck that it, their familial relationship, turned out badly.

"Romano, I'm done." Antonio said and the Spaniard's voice caught Romano's attention and he huffed. "That's good. We still have time before the post office closes. Or we can drop it by the post box."

"Thanks Romano." Antonio said, his emerald eyes beaming with happiness.

"...what welcome." The Italian said quietly and he stood up.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Antonio said, in a little poetic tone. Romano glared at the Spaniard but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Yeah." Romano said and he took the aviator shades and fedora hat by the coffee table near the front door.

"You really look good Romano~" Antonio complimented; Romano's face reddened, just a little bit and the Italian did not make any retort from the compliment.

Meanwhile, in Antonio's mind, the Spaniard was cussing at himself for letting the thought slip to his mouth. Good thing that Romano was not offended or weirded out by it.

It was a quiet walk between Antonio and Romano. It was not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Both of them were plainly enjoying one another's company.

Several kilometers away from the whereabouts of Romano and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Feliciano Vargas was presiding their weekly meeting. The meeting which was supposed to last only half of the day, became a whole day affair. The only break they had was during lunchtime and there were some who were cranky since they did not have their siesta. But business was business and they had to continue if they wanted to finish covering the important aspects. Reports from the different branches and affiliates of the Vargas family were being presented. The anonymous tip was proven to be legitimate; Herakles had also brought into light a person named _Arthur Kirkland_, who might be able to help them.

"He was not, well..." Herakles said, searching for the right words. "He said that he has pertinent information about Lovino Vargas."

The atmosphere in the conference hall froze. The other member uncomfortable shifted their postures and their seats. Loyalty was a code that all of the members abided by however, there were factions that were opposed by the rise of Feliciano Vargas as the head. Nonetheless, the man was able to prove himself but not everyone still pleased.

The topic on _Lovino Vargas_, became a taboo by some unspoken rule, since the man was, as dubbed, the epitome of Vargas leadership. It was a thing of the past but most of the members of the Vargas family business were hit hard by the man's death.

Right now, Herakles just opened up a locked door.

"Signor Lovino Vargas is dead." One of the members spoke out.

"Are you trying to desecrate the dead?" Another said in an acrid tone.

"No, no not. It's just that, as I, we searched and verified the contents, it lead us to an information broker named Romano. This Romano then has some sort of connection with another information broker named Arthur Kirkland. "Compared to the elusive Romano, Arthur Kirkland is more traceable. We contacted him and he said that he has information about Lovino Vargas that may interest us."

There was silence in the room and tension was very high. It was Feliciano who broke the silence and asked, "What information might it be?"

"He did not say what but he told me that there is a possibility that Lovino Vargas is alive." Herakles said, furrowing his eyebrows. The Greek was not used to being very vocal about matters but he had to tell the people around him about what he and his team had discovered, so to say.

"Preposterous!"

"Outrageous!"

There was a chaotic uproar at the conference hall and Feliciano raised his voice. "Gentlemen, silence! We should think this calmly through. It might be a trap to distract us. Our goal is to find out about Ivan Braginsky and his syndicate."

Murmurs spread across the room and another member spoke out. "Considering that as a possibility but wouldn't it be too elaborate for such a trap?"

"Signor Braginsky was never a man of simplicity as the reports said." Feliciano replied.

"We should first focus on Signor Braginsky then let us talk about the matter about Signor Lovino Vargas once we have sorted the former out." A member reasoned out and he was thankful that he was heard out.

"Well then, as for the matter, we were able to search through the syndicate. Their numbers are not large. The signor has little men; it does not even reach a hundred. What they specialize at are narcotics and security." One of the more senior members spoke. "In addition to what we were given, an important query came with the search. The syndicate has stopped its narcotics distribution when one of its men dissented. The man was named Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Feliciano tried his best to listen throughout the discussion but his thoughts were drifting to the possibly with his older brother still alive. The first thing that Feliciano would do was to apologize to Lovino.

"Signor Feliciano?" A member called out.

"Yes. As you were saying..."

Feliciano made a recap of what the member had said beforehand. He was not allowed to show any signs of weakness because if he did, the organization will have a reason to revolt no matter how petty it was and the labor of his family would go to waste. "For sure, they have already investigated us as we did to them. But I think that we should try and meet eye-to-eye."

"Are you saying that we should meet them?"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"The risk is too high!"

"Signor Braginsky has already known my face. I can be as I am; for the others, he has not. Only the leaders of both syndicates have seen each other." Feliciano stated as a matter-of-fact. "We can have a banquet as a cover-up for the entire occasion as we search further about the syndicate and gauge their level of use. I have a vague guess that what they are after from us is our narcotics since they stopped theirs."

There were only murmurs from the other members. "We can decide this matter later. We have not received yet any further contact from the other party."

Not long after, the meeting had been adjourned. Feliciano sighed and he also made his way outside the building. Ludwig, ever since he came back, served as his bodyguard and chauffeur. It was a little different from what Feliciano had imagined before but he let go of his other sentiments. The Italian told Ludwig that he wanted to drop-by somewhere. Feliciano gave the address and the streets to be passed by.

Going back to Romano and Antonio, they were eating gelatto from a local shop when Romano suddenly sensed that something was wrong.

"Antonio. Go back to the house." Romano gave the keys to the Spaniard. "Just retrace your steps."

Antonio was puzzled at the sudden bequest. Hesitantly, Antonio received the keys.

"I just had a bad feeling." Romano quietly said and he immediately finished eating the gelatto he had.

Antonio then decided to trust the words of Romano and nodded.

'_Don't be distracted.._.' Was what Romano wanted to say but instead he said, "Take care."

Antonio said the same thing to the Italian and he began walking. Romano took a longer route back to the house. The Italian had always worn some sort of disguise or cover-up when goes out of the house; it was very easy to go through about the sidewalk. Romano had then began to trail Antonio and just as he thought, there was a car who was passing through the same streets as the Spaniard. Romano then deviated himself. From the looks of the situation, whoever it was that was inside the car were professionals.

'_Was I found out?_' Romano bit his lower lip. '_Arthur wouldn't have sold the information yet. Has Ivan known who I am? Shit!_'

Romano quickened his pace and time himself to just arrive several minutes after Antonio's arrival at the neighborhood. When Romano was about to turn and reach the block where he lived at, the car parked itself in front of the house. The Italian had then stopped his tracks and watched what was happening.

Several minutes ago, Antonio had just arrived at the house and he placed the house keys by the coffee table near the front door. The Spaniard, who was about to change his clothes, heard a knock from the door. Antonio then opened the door and his surprise from the visitor. The man in front of Antonio _almost _looked like Romano. Almost. The man had lighter skin tone and hair color and his eyes were amber. Other than that, the physical build was almost the same.

"Hello, is there something I can help?" Antonio then spoke once he had gotten over from the shock.

"Ah, yes. Is a man named Lovino Vargas living here?" The man asked politely.

"Um, no. I think you have the wrong house..." Antonio replied.

"I- I see. Sorry to have disturbed you." The man then apologized and he then left without saying anything further.

Romano, who was not able to hear any of the conversational exchange cussed out when he saw who was trailing Antonio. "Fuck. Why is Feli hear?!"

The Italian felt cold sweat run through him. Romano then thought that he had to move out but if he did it immediately, it would look suspicious. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips.

'_Your past is haunting you, Don._'

'_Shut up! Fuck off! I'm not a Don._'

'_That's your birth right and your chains._'

Romano shrugged off the thoughts. When the car had left the vicinity, Romano then walked to the house and opened it. Antonio was by the living room, sitting down. Romano knew that his eyes were filled with questions. The Italian then locked the door and sat down across the Spaniard.

"Antonio. I won't tell you my life story; perhaps not now and never will..." Romano spoke. "But, understand this bastard, I really am a criminal."

"Why do you say that?" Antonio looked at Romano with concern.

"I did a lot of fucked up things before. I-" Romano could not bring to say that he had almost killed someone before.

"Everyone makes mistakes Roma. We are only humans." Antonio said with such comfort that Romano wanted to tell the man all- everything but he steeled his resolved to not to. Dragging another person into the scenario would only complicate matters.

"... That's just an excuse." Romano murmured.

Romano saw Antonio move from his seat. What happened next shocked Romano. The Spaniard was hugging him.

"Bastard..." Romano quietly said. Antonio just chuckled.

**TBC.**

A/N: (- ) I have no idea what had just happened there. Eherm. Regarding Romano's mental well-being, he sane. He is just having some internal conflicts. Antonio, is well, there that reminds Romano of his humanity. Shit. This is turning to something that I never intended. Oh well. Extra long chapter since I don't know when I can post again. Huhu :(


	24. Beyond of what lies ahead

_Beyond of what lies ahead_

It was supposedly another day; the earth's rotation was the same, the planet moving at its own pace. As well as the tilt of the planet remained the same, making Earth a livable place. Yet, Romano and Antonio could not say that the day was like any other day. Romano, who had been settling with the placid pace of his life, was currently on the run, dragging with him Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who was a tourist.

What is currently happening was something that Romano was used to and had predicted that the current situation would happen by the future but the man did not expect that it would happen this early. '_It's too soon... Is Ivan behind this?_' Romano thought as he lowered the hood of his jacket.

"Bastard, you can make a run back to your hometown. I'm sure you will be better protected there. This is something that no ordinary civilian should-" Romano spoke in a hushed tone but he was cut-off by Antonio. "I would stick with you until the end Roma. No matter what you say."

The Italian sighed. Romano then slumped his shoulders and let his mind think through things. "If I say we go to Spain, then will you come with me?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was surprised at what the Italian had told him. Before Antonio could give his reply, a gunshot resounded several yards away and Romano pulled Antonio's hand. Both men made another run away from their hiding spot. Instead of sticking by the alleyways, Romano and Antonio made a dash to the main street and hailed a taxi.

"To the airport please." Romano spoke to the driver in an urgent tone. The driver nodded and sped up the vehicle.

Several hours earlier in Moscow, Ivan Braginsky had received a message from his sister, Natalya.

_Brother, I have secured Gilbert Beilschmidt. We will return as soon as possible._

A smile appeared on the face of the Russian leader. '_Well then, I think a thank you gift for Romano should be arranged._' A gleeful laugh escaped from Ivan's lips. '_Romano, you should have agreed to my protection._'

Meanwhile in London, Gilbert was seated inside the cab heading for the airport. The man wanted to lash out at Natalya, curse Romano, blame someone but he did not. The doctor could not do so. Gilbert told himself that he was so awesome that a syndicate wants him badly.

The frustration was eating him up that he vented it out by kicking a trash bin by the time that they were walking through the airport. Several eyes turned to the direction of Gilbert and Natalya.

"S-Sorry..." Gilbert said and he quickened his pace.

"What a dumb man you are." Natalya commented.

"You're such a pretty chick but..." Gilbert trailed off.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Natalya immediately replied.

Natalya was able to easily get herself and Gilbert on the plane for Moscow. There was no more exchange of conversation between the two; Gilbert had then been busy with his thoughts. The man was thinking how he had winded up once again to the Russian syndicate that he was running away from. It was an irony that Gilbert was not the least bit amused. The man had no means of contacting Romano; Gilbert did not want to doubt that it was Romano who had rat him out but it was only the Italian who knew about his situation outside of the syndicate.

_'Unless something had happened to Romano._' Gilbert shuddered at the thought. '_I hope not._'

The plane had then took off; Gilbert closed his eyes and resigned himself to what lies ahead.

Meanwhile, the Italian dealer and the Spanish tourist had arrived at the airport with no more encounter. Deafening silence filled the atmosphere between Romano and Antonio who were waiting to board their flight. The Spaniard wanted to ask for details but he had sensed that Romano would not be telling him anything until he was prepared.

"A-A, Bastard." Romano quietly said. "Sorry."

Antonio was baffled by what Romano had said to him.

"I'm sorry that you got involved here." Romano continued. "I know why you were sticking with me, why you said you are curious about me."

Antonio wanted to tell Romano to be direct to the point about what he wanted to say. However the opportunity did not happen since their flight was already called for boarding.

"If we safely arrive, I will tell you something important." Romano spoke and the man walked ahead.

Their seats were not near each other; they did not even take the same accommodation. Romano decided to take a business class accommodation while Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was at the economy accommodation. The Spaniard sighed since it was his carelessness which brought about their difference in accommodation.

The flight to Madrid was smooth except for some turbulence. By the time it had touched down, Romano who had left the airplane first waited for Antonio to disembark. The Italian was torn inside.

'If he leaves, it is his choice...' Romano thought. '_Fuck this! Fuck all of this!_'

'_Your past is catching up. You have nowhere to run..._'

'_Fuck off! I can fix this!_'

Romano glared at Antonio when he had sighted the man.

"Hey Roma! I had trouble finding you." Antonio explained and had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going." Romano said with a huff. "You lead the way."

"Ah, sure." Antonio said and he pulled the hand of Romano. The Spaniard waited for any resistance but there was none so the man continued and they walked hand-in-hand until the airport's exit.

Antonio told the driver of the cab the address of his house in Madrid. The place was somewhere near the city's boarder and it was almost reminiscent of a rural area. When the transportation had stopped by the gate, Antonio gave the fare and both men descended the vehicle.

"You have a nice place..." Romano complimented, his voice was filled with melancholy.

"Thank you. It's not really mine. It's my parents' house. They decided to leave it in my care since they want to stay in Valencia." Antonio said, a little timid.

"Oh..." Romano replied.

The Spaniard led the way inside the house. There was no one else inside the place. The house was an elegant two-story building. Any wooden fixture in the house was made of the finest quality of wood. The lighting of the house even heightened the beauty of the fixtures; it was neither too bright nor too dim.

Romano who was noting what he was seeing and a vague sensation formed inside of him like he was missing the houses, the Vargas' homes, in Rome and Venice.

"Antonio..." Romano called out to the Spaniard who was showing the Italian around the house.

The bedrooms were in the second floor as well as what Antonio called as the _entertainment room_. There was a baby grand piano and a pool table inside the place. There was even a mini bar.

"Yes?" Antonio replied and looked at the eyes of the Italian.

"Nothing." Romano said and pursed his lips.

Antonio then went to the mini bar, took two wine glasses and poured each glass a wine. "We can talk it out."

Romano followed Antonio and he took one of the glasses. After a small sip, he smiled a little bit. "You have a good taste for wine Antonio."

"Really? My friend gave this to me." Antonio smiled sheepishly.

The Italian sighed and he seated himself on one of the stools. "My sins are very great Antonio. Not only to the world but also to God."

Antonio did not react, rather he gave his full attention to the Italian anticipating of what he would say next.

"My family..." Romano paused. " I need to backtrack from the very beginning of my existence, of my life."

"First of all, Romano is not my real name. I was baptized as Lo, Lovino Vargas. I have a younger brother named Feliciano Vargas. Our family was not perfect but we had a wonderful time until I was nearing the age of 21."

Romano paused and he took another sip from the wine. Antonio had also did the same thing. Inside the Spaniard's mind, a puzzle's image was slowly forming, connecting the bits and pieces of information that he had dug up.

"My parents' marriage was becoming chaotic and as well as the internal power struggle of the family business. The Vargas family had several business ventures but it could be grouped into two: legal and illegal. The legal business was the real estate and construction business. The illegal was well... It ranges from gambling to narcotic trade. The family was like a Mafia but not exactly. The spread of influence of the family reached different countries in the Mediterranean like Greece and Egypt. Turkey was also kind-of part."

Romano sighed and took a long sip from the wine. '_There is no more turning back._'

Antonio kept his silence and he listened in fascination at what was being revealed to him. Antonio was seeing something different, another side of Romano, who had admitted that he really was Lovino Vargas. The _Lovino Vargas_ who was pronounced dead years ago and the man who was meant to inherit the Vargas fortune.

Romano then continued interrupting Antonio's thoughts, "The legal business did not face any internal power struggle but it was the illegal one. Everything was fucked up inside that shit hole. There can only be one heir to that hell of a business and it was the eldest son; with me having a younger brother, Feliciano was meant to die before I take up the position as the true heir or whatever shit I will be called. It was plain barbaric and irrational but there was a point. It was a long-term vision: if there were two heirs, factions would form and it would be disastrous if the organization would be destroyed internally. But fuck it all. Why should I kill my younger brother for that shitty business? It never made any sense to me. Not now and never will."

Romano stopped speaking and he gulped down the contents of the goblet. A lingering taste left the tongue of Romano and he loved the taste. It made him forget the bitter feelings that were inside of him.

"I devised a plan; you see, I faked my death. It was a gamble but it worked! But now, I made a big mess. I had made several dealings with a Russian syndicate and it was nothing short of bullshit."

"Why do you say so?" Antonio asked as the Italian made a grimace. "I made Ivan, the leader, mad at me. More like we tick each other off. It's another different story, a more complicated one since it involves several people."

"Maybe..." Antonio spoke with a mellow voice. "Maybe you can simplify things. You can-"

"Tell the world that I am alive?" Romano raised an eyebrow. "Fuck no. I cannot and never will."

Antonio sighed. '_Maybe it's really very complicated but..._'

To the Spanish man, he wanted to be able to do something for Romano. Not because of some ulterior motive but just because he is seeing that deep down the man in front of him was suffering, carrying an unusual burden despite how well-off he was since birth.

"Well, I have never told anyone this much of information for free but let's call it even since you're giving me place to stay." Romano shrugged off and motioned to Antonio another glass of wine. The Spaniard complied and poured another glass.

"By the way, who is this friend of yours that has given you this wine?" Romano said and then took a sip from the goblet.

"Ah, his name is Francis Bonnefoy. A good friend of mine since my boyhood." Antonio smiled.

The Italian paled at the mention of the name and he almost choked with the wine that he had just taken.

"Are you alright Romano?" Antonio noticed and asked.

"Um, yeah..." The Italian composed himself. Inwardly, he was cursing at how things were becoming more complicated and fucked up.

Antonio then nodded and he poured himself another glass of wine. "By the way Romano... I, well..."

"Just spit it out bastard..." Romano grumbled.

"Ahaha, well, you see..." Antonio tried to say it but he could never find the right words that would properly convey what he wanted to express. "We, just met and... I want to say thank you for trusting me and telling me about your past."

Romano, who was caught off-guard turned red. The Italian was not used to the kind of treatment he had just received from the Spaniard.

"Wh-whatever. Didn't I tell you before that I am criminal? Don't you find it dangerous that you are living under the same roof with me?!" Romano said each word in immediate succession, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I can say it as many times as you want but I know you are not bad enough since you had saved my life numerous times..." Antonio grinned.

"Whatever. I'll borrow your bathroom." Romano then left, leaving his goblet that was still half-way full.

"Roma is so cute..." Antonio commented when the man had left. '_Being by his side is good enough for now..._'

Two days have passed without anything happening to Romano and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. During those times, Antonio was grateful but Romano was grouchier than the usual. The Italian was cussing without limit every moment that he could. Antonio was worried but he was unsure how to talk about his concern to the Italian.

Romano was sure that what Antonio's reason for staying with him was because of the information that he possessed but it didn't look that way. For the last 48 hours, the Italian had been looking back with his life. He even considered that might be flattering himself but it was a possibility. The nonverbal cues that he had missed or rather, ignored, proved it all. '_I will not, cannot tolerate that the bastard likes me! I am! Fuck! This is bullshit._'

The Italian will never open up the topic but-

Romano's thoughts were interrupted when a ringing echoed; it was the doorbell. Romano did not move from his spot which was one of the couches in the living room, he waited for the house's owner to fetch or entertain the person who was by the gate.

Antonio, who was at the garden, heard the ringing and he dashed to the gate. A delivery man was outside and a confused expression appeared on his face. Antonio opened the gate and the delivery man said, "Delivery for Señor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

An envelope was extended out to the Spaniard. The man then signed the form that was given to him.

"Thank you Señor." The delivery man said and left the premises.

When Antonio was alone, he opened the envelope and inside it was a letter from Feliciano Vargas.

_Signor Antonio good day!_

_It's is I, Feliciano, the artist. I am planning another event in Madrid and I would like to employ your restaurant to cater the meals. I didn't have your contact number, only your address so I had this letter mailed. I hope that this has arrived immediately; please contact me if you have received the letter and your reply._

_Feliciano Vargas_

Antonio was dumb struck with the letter. He wondered how Romano would react if he told him about the letter. '_Ah! Roma doesn't know that I have met Feliciano before..._'

Antonio locked the gate and rushed back inside the house. There he found Romano sitting on the couch with a solemn expression.

"Roma, I have to tell you something!" Antonio's voice was urgent and he saw the Italian startled.

Said Italian was still deep in his thoughts and he did not notice the presence of Antonio.

"What is it?" Romano replied coolly.

"I did not tell you about it because I did not know your relationship to each other until recently; actually, I got acquainted with Feliciano Vargas sometime after I have met you." Antonio said and Romano's eyes dilated; it was either fury or shock that was emanating from the Italian's hazel eyes.

"..." Words did not come out from the Italian's mouth so Antonio continued. "You see, well, he gave me a letter and-"

"I am not your lover Antonio. What you decide to do is not related to me." Romano cut the man off, punctuating every word.

"But!" Antonio immediately cut in. " This is a chance to meet your brother!"

"If I wanted that, I could have easily done it before." Romano said with finality and he stood up.

"You know Romano..." Antonio spoke and the Italian did not walk away from the place. "I have a friend named Gilbert; we are good friends along with Francis but we, me and Francis, did not reach out to him properly and we lost contact with Gil. We don't even know where and how he is doing..."

'_Gilbert? There are plenty of Gilberts in the world._' Romano thought as he felt alarmed with the name.

"Gilbert, you see..." Antonio began to speak again. "Wanted to be a doctor but he encountered some problems; he went rogue for many years before I met him for a short time in Venice but he had then again disappeared. What I want to say is that, your younger brother whom you can reach out is within your grasp and you should grab the opportunity to meet with him."

A click inside Romano happened. '_Why the fuck did I not thoroughly searched this bastard?! First Francis and with what he had just said, the Gilbert he is talking about is most likely to be Gilbert Beilschmidt. Fuck. This man is connected to several people that I am connected to._'

"Whatever. Maybe I'll think about it." Romano said and walked to the bedroom he was staying at.

"That's good." Antonio replied.

The Spaniard was then left with his thoughts alone and he reread the letter again. He took out his cellphone and contacted Feliciano.

_Hi Feliciano. This is Antonio. I would love to work for you. Just tell me when and where._

After sending the message, Antonio returned back to the garden to finish tending the tomato plants.

**TBC**.

A/N: Hello lovely people of the world! The longest chapter I have typed by far. So, anyway... Well, please review, comment or critic the story by far. Thank you :D

- Crazy Green Earphones


	25. The Reflections That Will Converge

_The Reflections That Will Converge_

The following day was peaceful much to Romano's pleasure. The dealer had slept deeply the previous night; the fatigue had finally crashed down. The first thing that had entered the mind of Romano as he sat himself up on the bed was the proposition of Antonio.

"What a pain..." Romano murmured.

Meanwhile in Italy, Feliciano Vargas was chirp when he had awoken that day; the previous night a good acquaintance had agreed to work for him. The Italian was thinking twice, thrice about whether he would or not hire someone outside of the Vargas influence; it was a gamble that he did so.

The thoughts of Feliciano were beginning to muddle; the Italian stood up from where he was. The house in Rome was beautiful, there was a big space that was converted as an orchard. The house was a reminder of the days of past of joy and contentment; the days of past wherein everyone was still living together under the same roof.

As a child and even now, Feliciano loved the Vargas home in Rome because it was away from the bustle of the city life; the place was in the outskirts. It reminded him of the town house in Venice. There were servants who kept the place spic and span. However when it was only Feliciano who was left, he decided that he would release the servants in the house along with a bountiful sum.

"It used to be such a lively place..." Feliciano spoke to no one.

Instead of making himself breakfast, the man had instead went to the music room and retrieved a violin. There, Feliciano lightly touched the strings and then traced the frame of the instrument.

'_Oh how I miss playing the violin..._' The Italian thought.

The man's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Feliciano then went to the intercom; the man was shock that someone was here to see him at such an early hour.

"Feliciano, sorry to bother you but Herakles said he had something important to say." An accented voice spoke over.

"Ah, right. Please come in. I'll wait at the living room." Feliciano said and he walked away from the place, leaving away thoughts that reminded him of the days gone by. Feliciano then arrived at the living room and seated himself comfortably on one of the couches while waiting.

Herakles was fidgety when he had entered while Ludwig had stood firm by the archway.

"Feliciano, sorry for coming to you this early but the Russian has contacted and they want a response for their proposal." Herakles spoke in a nervous tone. It was rare for the Greek to be outside of his normally lax manner regardless of situation.

"Ah!" Feliciano said in surprise and then he had checked the calendar in his phone. He then clicked his tongue in distaste before speaking. "I was planning a celebratory affair two weeks from now; it was supposed to commemorate the annual display of artworks by the local artists."

There was heavy silence in the room. No one had taken up any initiative to speak.

"Let's talk this over breakfast. I haven't eaten yet. A filled stomach can help us think this through." Feliciano smiled and he walked towards the kitchen. Herakles and Ludwig followed.

After some minutes, Feliciano prepared a simple meal for the three of them. There were toast, eggs, meat, juice, coffee and honey. When they had finished saying grace, the three began eating.

It was not until a little later that Feliciano had spoken. "I think that we can use the celebration as a cover-up with meeting Ivan's syndicate. We need to here what their propositions are before we will give our answer to their request."

"Cover-up? Won't it be dangerous, involving many others?" Ludwig spoke after carefully choosing his words.

"I get what you mean Feliciano. Though, I have to agree a little with Ludwig; won't we be using the not involved as our shields?" Herakles said.

"Exactly. This leaves a bitter aftertaste but using these people as our safety insurance... Is a good move. Ivan, by his track record, values human life immensely. The information can be dubious." Feliciano sighed and before he continued he poured himself a mug of coffee. " I am not the slightest bit happy... But from the very beginning of this whole incidence we have been gambling a lot. I, we, have to push our luck a little over more."

"We can always back out Feliciano." Herakles suggested, seeing the distress in his boss.

"Yes, you can Feliciano." Ludwig seconded.

"I know, but... I have a gut feeling that it would turn bad if we did." Feliciano grimaced and took sips from his drink. "Let's have a meeting; by dinner time here. Everyone should come no excuses."

"Okay. I'll tell my people and disseminate the call." Herakles said.

The three then continued their meal in silence; enjoying the peace that they currently had.

Meanwhile in Moscow, Ivan had a pleased countenance when he saw Gilbert Beilschmidt walk inside the house. The Russian leader then gave the man a tight hug.

"You cannot run away Gilbert. You are too precious to be let go..." Ivan whispered. The Russian heard a grumbled reply of "_Whatever. I am so awesome that you want me here._"

"Oh, before anything else, I want to tell you Gilbert that I may have _accidentally disposed_ of Romano." Ivan smirked and he anticipated the reaction of the other man. The syndicate leader then released the other man from the embrace and saw Gilbert's expression change from shock to disgust. "I had to remind him that anyone who tries to steal or hide what is mine, needs to know their place."

Gilbert remained his silence and Ivan remained a smile on his place.

"So where will I stay?" Gilbert glared and Ivan remained his smile. "You'll stay here with me. Second room in the left. I have prepared the necessary equipment."

"Fine, fine." Gilbert then walked to away from the leader; Natalya was about to follow but Ivan motioned the woman not to.

"Let him be Natalya. I have a favor to ask you." Ivan said.

"Of course Brother." Natalya replied.

"Feliciano Vargas and his men had not given yet a reply; I want you track them down." Ivan said with a solemn voice. "I know you just came back."

"No problem Brother." Natalya replied with adoration. "I have something to report to you Brother. There is an informant in Italy... That is the same as the likes of Romano."

"Ah, I see." Ivan's smile widened. "You can do as you please with him Natalya. He might be someone Romano placed."

"But, I do not see why. This informant, by the name of Arthur Kirkland, was the one who aided me in the location of Gilbert Beilschmidt." Natalya asked.

"Natalya," Ivan said. "There is an irregularity in Italy when it comes to information brokers, especially the ones who really live up to the job. Those who do not join an organization are immediately killed; but Romano who is also an information broker has not died."

"Is that why you want him to join us?" Natalya spoke, she was not yet able to grasp what her older brother was trying to say.

"Ah, no. Not really; it is deeper than that. It was some luck that I had known Romano." Ivan smiled, like he was telling a big secret to another person. Natalya noticed this. "Natalya, the reason that I want Romano is that he is _Lovino Vargas_."

"..." Natalya was rendered speechless by the revelation. "But wasn't that man dead?"

"Oh, no, no, no. He fooled the media and his family and maybe who knows how many people but I am sure that Romano is really Lovino Vargas." Ivan paused. "We made a data search for Romano but there were no results; the next thing was a cross-match of images. Among the pictures, the only perfect match was Lovino Vargas. I had my doubts if it was true or not."

"Then... How did you make sure?" Natalya asked, the woman was also sorting out the information she was receiving.

"It was the time when I was asking for information on the Vargas family. Among the members that he investigated, the file on Lovino Vargas was lacking with subtle data but when added together, the data that was missing was tremendous and there were several gaps." Ivan then shrugged and continued. "Romano is playing a dangerous game of hide-and-seek."

Natalya just nodded at what her brother had told her. The woman was about to take her leave but her brother called out to her and said, "_Take care._"

Natalya blushed and replied, "Likewise Brother."

Ivan had then been left with his thoughts and despite the altercations of his original plans in conquering the different syndicates, it was still going to the same route. The first to conquer was the Italian syndicate that had control over Greece, Egypt and Turkey. The plan was to destroy the organization internally; if the Vargas syndicate would find out that the true heir, Lovino Vargas, was alive, it would cause disruption. Once the organization crumbles, Ivan would reorganize it under his control.

A joyful laugh escaped the lips of the syndicate leader, Ivan Braginsky.

'_Wonderful, wonderful..._' The leader thought.

Hours later when the sun had set in Rome, Italy, the Vargas home was filled with different guests. Conversations filled the house; there were also waiters going around the place as well as other servers bringing with them delicacies on the wide silver tray. When it was seven in the evening, the guests had seated themselves on the long table set at the dinning hall. Feliciano had seated himself at the head of the table and on his right were the leaders of Greece, Egypt and Turkey syndicate branches in order with their fellow right-hand. While on the left side were members of the Italian branch.

The first course of the evening meal was served; the topic of discussion was not yet opened up until the main course had been finished. Feliciano Vargas had then called the attention of everyone who was seated. The boss told his plans about the upcoming the exchange with the Russian syndicate. There was not much objection among anyone who was there; instead it was supported vigorously. Feliciano was inwardly relieved that the meeting was going smoothly. Before it was midnight, the guests had then left the place one-by-one. The last to leave was Sadiq Adnan, the leader of the Turkey branch.

"Feliciano, condolences." The Turkish said and gave a bouquet of chrysanthemum. "I did not think that it was polite to bring it up earlier during the meeting."

The man did not say anything after and left Feliciano who was staring into the dark expanse before him. '_Ah, today is Fratello's death anniversary..._'

Feliciano felt guilty, guilty that he had forgotten such an event; rather than forgetting, it was due to him pushing the particular thought away from his consciousness.

'_Sadiq really likes Fratello..._' Feliciano thought as he walked back inside the house and neatly arranged the bouquet in a glass vase. The flowers were then placed inside his brother's bedroom, on a table underneath the portrait-sized picture of the deceased Lovino Vargas.

Feliciano's thoughts reeled back to his and his older brother's childhood wherein Sadiq would always visit them and try to persuade Lovino to spend time with him in Turkey. It always ended up with Lovino refusing.

The Italian boss then left the area and proceeded to inspect whether the caterer was finished already. As he had expected, the caterer was done and they were already about to leave. Feliciano watched the truck leave and was happy that they were very efficient; they even cleaned the dinning hall and the immediate area.

'_The next that I have to do is plan for the event two weeks from now._' Feliciano thought. '_I have to contact Antonio first thing tomorrow._'

On the other hand in Madrid, Spain, Romano was listless. Earlier that day, he was searching through the current activity of the Vargas' business and he had found out that they were pushing through an event despite the ramification of the Russian syndicate led by Ivan Braginsky. Romano sighed and he tried to connect the dots: Antonio's business will be used to cater for the event, the location still unknown; the likelihood that the event is used as a cover-up for the transaction between the two leaders is highly likely, it was a surefire move. If it were up to Romano, he would not bother with such an elaborate set-up but it was not up to him.

_'Fuck this!_' Romano thought.

"Romano... I didn't expect that you were still awake." Antonio shook Romano out of his thoughts.

The Italian, unintentionally, glared at the man before him. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was, perhaps, the closest to a friend that he had right now and this man decided to throw away the things that he would have wanted. _Would have wanted_. Sometime during his teens, Romano had thought that his life would be a simple one but now it was quite the contrary. At the start of the pretend, it was rocky then it had transitioned to a smoother path, then it went downhill when he had encountered Ivan Braginsky. It was then that he had to rearrange his life once more. Then Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, an extraneous existence, entered his playing field; a man unsuspecting of what was going around.

'_And the bastard happens to..._' Romano's face turned slightly red and he cut-off the thought.

"The same goes for you." The Italian retorted.

"I didn't mean it the wrong way." Antonio defended.

"Whatever it was that you meant, I don't care." Romano said.

"Ah, right. There was something that I wanted to say. Uh," The Spanish man stuttered. "Well, the moon is very beautiful tonight and I was thinking that we could see it together... - Of course if you want to." The last part of the sentence was spoken just barely above a whisper.

"I... Whatever. Where will you watch it?" Romano replied.

"We can watch it in the backyard." Antonio said with a grin on his face.

"Lead the way idiot and wipe that smile... I have nothing better to do, so I'll watch the stu- moon." Romano gritted through his teeth.

"Ah, yes, yes." Antonio said merrily and the man began walking to the door leading to the backyard.

Romano followed; despite what he had told the man in front of him, the affections did not change.

'_Maybe your delusional. Though last time I checked you were not a junkie..._' A sarcastic voice spoke through the mind of Romano.

'_You know what, if you keep this up, you'll also like him. Then it will be so fucking tragic because..._'

Romano knew what the voice would say next without it telling him. '_... No one will stay with you because you are a harbinger of destruction._'

The voice faded when the only light that had basked Romano and Antonio was from the moon, shining brightly in the dark sky. The sight was something to behold. To those who were watching the evening sky that moment, it truly was a ravening sight. Comfortable silence filled the atmosphere between the two and both were enjoying the scenery with their heads tilted to the grace of the moon. When a stray cloud was passing over the moon, Romano then lowered his head and he looked at Antonio.

"Antonio... I'm giving a lot of thought about what you said... And, I think that, it's worth a shot." The Italian spoke. While watching the moon, the Italian had then scaled the actions that he would be taking. Among them, he considered what Antonio had said and it didn't have severe percussions. The only problem with it was that, he would startle the belief foundations of everyone who thought of him as dead. And the aftershock might vary from one to the other.

"Really?" Antonio beamed at the Italian to which Romano didn't want to see. The innocence of the man before the Italian was too painful; it reminded him so much of his younger brother.

"Just don't let it get to your head. And, one more thing. Let me be the one to tell Feliciano who I really am." Romano said quietly and he once again looked at the sky.

"Yes, I will." Antonio replied earnestly.

"Thank you bastard..." Romano spoke inaudibly.

The Spaniard just smiled as he heard what Romano said. Antonio's intention that night was to actually confess his feelings for the Italian but seeing that it had taken a different turn, it was not so bad.

'_Sometimes it's nice that things don't go as you plan them to._' The man thought and he continued to gaze at the moon.

**TBC.**

A/N: Shout out to the guest reviewer, thank you for the review!

Summer vacation is ending in two weeks :( well, on the other note, I am also sort-of looking forward to the new school year. Hahaha. :P

Please review or critic! Thank you!


	26. The Winds of Change

_The Winds of Change_

Romano was sorting out his emotions while he was on the flight bound for Italy. The days had passed since the evening under the sky with Antonio and the dealer had found his resolution, calculated the different possibilities about the likelihood of an event occurring.

'_And the percentage of Arthur Kirkland and his family killed is-_'

Elsewhere, a gun was fired. A clean shot through the head. Natalya Arlovskaya had decided to dispose of everyone related to Arthur Kirkland. The Briton had just been killed; when the woman was ordered to go to Italy to check on the Vargas family, she first made a detour and headed for Arthur Kirkland. The other man was surprised; it was that element that allowed Natalya to pull out her gun and immediately pull the trigger. The Briton's siblings were taken care of by the people of the syndicate.

"Target eliminated." Natalya quietly said and she left the place. She tucked back the gun back to its hiding place then walked towards the car that was waiting for her. "Let us proceed to where Feliciano Vargas is."

"Yes Madam." The driver said and the car zoomed through the streets of Rome.

Somewhere in Rome, Feliciano Vargas was sitting with legs crossed. The man right now didn't have an trace of being soft-hearted. His face was hard, his body stiff and upright. There was no nonsense air around him. The Italian boss was waiting for the arrival of Natalya Arlovskaya and her men. Feliciano was immediately notified by his people when the other party had arrived. Twenty minutes passed then thirty, then forty-five, then -

Feliciano watched the wooden door open and a graceful woman entered. Just like Feliciano, she didn't have a trace of friendliness.

'_Ve~ she's such a beauty..._' Feliciano inwardly thought and he wanted to make a pass on the woman but he knew that it would only go unnoticed. The woman had a serious brother-complex.

Feliciano then handed out five envelopes to the woman and then he greeted her. "Welcome to Rome Signora Natalya. These are invitations for an upcoming event. It is strictly invitation-only," Feliciano paused and then handed another envelope. "This is for Signor Ivan."

Feliciano saw the woman raise an eyebrow but she nodded.

"This will reach him." Natalya said and she handed the envelopes except the one that was meant for Ivan to her subordinates.

"Oh and before anything else," Feliciano gave a small box to Natalya. "Please have a good day."

"Goodbye." Natalya accepted the box and then exited the place.

When Feliciano was left alone, he breathed out a sigh. Being serious and poker-face was not one his favorites in life. The Italian seriously believed in the freedom of expression, both literally and figuratively.

Feliciano then left the place as well and headed to the office. The Italian had to prepare himself since he was going to meet-up Antonio at the airport.

'_I wonder how Antonio has been doing? Ve~_' Feliciano thought.

At the airport, the plane had touched down and its passengers were eager to take a step on Rome. However not all were filled with eagerness.

'_... Bullshit._' Romano had thought as he walked on the airport and saw Feliciano waiting. The man then immediately hid himself behind one of the posts. Antonio who was walking closely behind waved his hand towards Feliciano. Romano wanted to punch the Spaniard and knock him out cold.

"Antonio, fuck you! Why didn't you tell me that Feliciano would be here?!" Romano hissed.

"Ah, he just texted me and I think this is a good opportunity" Antonio said in an enthusiastic voice but he was cut-off.

"No! It is not. Do you know that there are always people tailing Feliciano? He is after all..." Romano trailed off then said. "Never mind. Just, go to him."

"But you said that-" Antonio reasoned out but he was cut-off once again.

"Not now. Maybe later. Make an opportunity that it is only the two of you in one place. That time would be when the idi- Feliciano begins to speak casually." Romano spoke and then he took another exit, leaving a dumb struck Antonio.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was then left to himself. The Spaniard just inwardly sighed and then walked to where Feliciano Vargas had stood.

"Hello Feliciano." Antonio greeted with a smile and Feliciano also replied with the same gesture. "Hello Antonio."

The words of Romano rang on his mind and this was the chance. Antonio just had to redirect the conversations.

"The paintings were splendid Feliciano. Many people really admired them." Antonio said.

"Ah, that's great." Feliciano beamed.

The two men then walked outside of the airport and they chatted like old time friends who had just met each other once again after a long time. When they had reached the parking lot, a blond man was waiting.

"Oh Antonio, this is Ludwig. Ludwig, this Antonio." Feliciano introduced them.

"Nice meeting you." Antonio said, shaking the other man's hand. Ludwig also replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Antonio, did you have any reservations with a hotel?" Feliciano asked as he sat at the passenger's seat, as well as the Spaniard. Antonio did not bring with him several possessions; all that he brought was a hand carry bag.

"Um, not yet actually." The Spaniard replied embarrassed. He was planning to look around Rome before choosing a place to stay.

"That's good! You can stay at my place." Feliciano's reply surprised Antonio. The man was unsure about what to say so he had stuttered and said, "Y-Your place?"

"Yes. No one lives there except me. I would be happy to have you there." The Italian said with a little sadness in his voice but the Italian was adamant on having Antonio stay with him for the duration of his stay.

"T-Thank you Feliciano." Antonio said with a smile.

"No, no. I dragged you all the way here in Rome. It's just the least I could do." Feliciano spoke with seriousness in his voice but Antonio saw that the other man was genuinely happy to have him over.

The drive to Feliciano's place was filled with conversation between Feliciano and Antonio. It seems that the two men had an infinite arsenal for what-not topics. It didn't feel like that they would stop anytime soon. The conversations had ended when they had arrived.

Antonio was then struck with awe when he saw the land area of the place, it was wide! Then the house itself was magnificent. The architecture was a mix of different styles and when Antonio had entered the house, the interior design was altogether different. If a word was to be used to describe the place, it would be majestic.

"Your house is beautiful." Antonio complimented, his eyes gorging on the sight before him.

"Thank you." Feliciano said, a little embarrassed and then explained. "The house is not exactly mine. Well, the house is more of like an ancestral one. This house was built by my grandfather's father."

"I see." Antonio nodded, feeling for Feliciano. Although the house he had was not as grand as this, when people complimented the place Antonio cannot give the credit to himself since it wasn't him that had erected and decorated the house.

"I'll show you to your room." Feliciano then said happily.

Antonio followed Feliciano's steps. The house was silent, it was not an eerie silence but the type of silence that gave off a sense of calm. When they had reached the second floor, Feliciano stopped and pointed to where Antonio would be staying at and his room. "My room is just across."

"Thanks." The Spaniard said in gratitude.

"Each bedroom has a bathroom. Feel free to use the amenities." Feliciano offered and Antonio nodded.

"I'll be downstairs if you need something." The Italian said and then left.

When Antonio was walked inside the bedroom, he then took a quick shower then texted Romano.

_I am at Feliciano's house. It's very beautiful. He says its an ancestral home. Oh, and nobody's here except us._

After clicking send just several seconds later Romano had replied.

_Bastard, make sure that the two of you won't leave the place._

Antonio sent his reply with a '_Yes :)_'

An hour later, a doorbell sounded through the house. Antonio and Feliciano were having a chat by the orchard and the Italian stood up.

"I'll be back." Feliciano said then walked to the nearest intercom.

"Uh, yeah." Antonio felt his heart was about to burst, just like the man outside the house.

'_This feels stupid. I am ringing the doorbell at my- No. I don't have any right here._' Romano thought. The dealer dressed himself in a casual-formal attire so as to match the fedora hat and aviator glasses. The man felt his heartbeat drum faster when he had heard the footsteps growing closer and closer to the gate.

"Yes?" A familiar voice said and Romano's heart ached. It had been several years since he had heard his younger brother's voice and meet him personally.

"H-Hello, Feliciano. It has been a long time." Romano finally found his voice and spoke.

**TBC**.

A/N: -drum roll-

((Thank you for the reviews! They really are wonderful!))


	27. What is Lost is Found

_What is Lost is Found_

Feliciano was rendered speechless when he heard the man speak in front of him. There was no mistaking who it was. As much as he had wanted to deny it, the man before him was his- supposed to be- deceased older brother.

"Fratello?" Feliciano, immediately opened the gate and hugged the man. "Is it really you Fratello?"

"I'm so sorry Feliciano. I, I-" The man, Lovino Vargas, said.

"We, we... I'm so happy. This is really you, right? The Lord knows how much I wished that you were not dead." Feliciano stuttered, his hug getting tighter.

"I'm sorry that I... My sins are heavy." Lovino said with regret in his voice.

"No, no. It is I who should apologize. I..." Feliciano could not continue as tears fell from his eyes.

The brothers had then remained in each other's arms until Lovino pulled away.

"I always thought that you hated me because I had thrown away what you were working on and I had wounded you. I wanted to apologize over and over again but when there was news of you dead, I did not know what, how I could do it." Feliciano rambled on, tears on his face.

Lovino then removed the hat and sunglasses he had. Feliciano was sure that the man in front of him was not an apparition; if it was an apparition, he be damned.

"Feliciano, listen to me." Lovino looked into the eyes of the other Italian. "No one can know that I am not dead; not Mama, especially Papa and everyone else."

Feliciano nodded at his older brother's request. A little bit puzzled but he complied and then lead Lovino inside the house. Deep down, Feliciano was happy that his brother is here with him again.

"Oh, Fratello. I have a guest. He came all the way from Spain. I met him on one my gallery openings..." Feliciano recounted the events of his meeting with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Lovino only replied with an "_Ah, another idiot..._"

"Don't be mean Fratello. He is a good man. He even accepted my offer." Feliciano spoke with some affection in his voice. "He will be my chef for the upcoming event: an annual celebration for local artists to showcase their works."

"Ah..." Lovino replied and he looked around the place. "Not much changed despite the years that passed."

"Ah, well... I just lived back here recently after my latest gallery show. I had to put on hold the commission in Vienna; though I turned the commissioner down, she said she'll wait." Feliciano laughed a little.

"You're lucky then." The older brother said.

"Yeah..." Feliciano replied. "Would you like to eat? There is still some food left..."

"No, thank you. I just ate; I still feel full." Lovino replied.

"Okay, if you say so." Feliciano smiled and he walked to the orchard. Lovino hesitantly followed.

Inside the older Italian's mind, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was an uncontrollable extraneous existence. Someone whom he never expected to meet. The moment that the Vargas siblings were at the orchard, the Spaniard who was the topic of the conversation was nowhere around the sitting area. Instead, the man was walking around the place, watching the different plants.

"Told you, an idiot." Lovino said.

Feliciano did not reply but he just took a seat. "Say Fratello, will you go back to... The, syndicate."

"... If I have a choice, no. But that kind of lifestyle is only what I know. During the past years Feliciano, I became a dealer of something as intangible as information to very destructive narcotics." Lovino sighed and he sat himself across his younger brother.

"I'm no different. I may be an artist but I, I had the responsibility of leading the... Syndicate." Feliciano's voice wavered.

"Feliciano... You are a good man. A very good man, never forget that." Lovino looked at his brother. "You, you should be angry at me for shoving a messy affair to you; being unable to live a peaceful life."

"But, until then, I never knew what you were shouldering in-between school and knowing the works within the organization." Feliciano reasoned to his brother.

Both siblings felt as if that they have to blame themselves for what has happened to the other. Lovino wanted to fully open the details of his death-act but maybe it would break Feliciano's spirit since it was their father who had spoken that Feliciano had to die.

"Feli..." Lovino said just like when they were children, shortening each other's name by dropping the last syllable. "Please don't blame yourself for what has happened."

"But... You left that night..." Feliciano stammered.

"I was just waiting for an opportunity to leave. You just gave it to me; the rest was my selfishness." Lovino said. "And also, up until now, I am sorry. I promise that I'll tell you everything once we sort out ourselves."

"... Thank you, thank you for coming back." Feliciano whispered.

There was silence between the brothers until Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had approached them. The Spaniard's face was brimming.

"The plants here are splendid Feliciano." Antonio complimented. "Ah, Ro-"

"Hello." Lovino interjected.

"Lovino, this is my good acquaintance, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio, this is my older brother Lovino Vargas." Feliciano introduced the two to one another.

"Ah, um. Hello." Antonio stuttered unsure what to say.

"Feliciano, I will retire first." Lovino then said and he walked away from the two. Meanwhile Antonio who was shock in the change of character of Romano, no, Lovino hid it from Feliciano. The Spaniard had then began a conversation about the fruit bearing trees, fruit bearing plants and other greenery in the orchard.

During dinner time, it was silent between the three. After one or two hours since the meal, each separated to their own bedrooms. By the following day when the fatigued had been ebbed and everyone has been properly rested, Lovino then called Antonio and Feliciano to the house's mini library. It was awkward between the three of then since the there was an unspoken tension among them and each one felt edgy with the presence of the other.

"Ah, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Antonio broke the silence.

"I-I'll confess to you what I have been doing from the very night I had staged my supposed death." Lovino said and with a melancholic voice he recounted everything, not leaving a single detail. The man told them about his involvement with Gilbert and how they developed a street narcotic; then his dealings with other people; the first and succeeding meetings with Antonio; the encounter with Ivan; how he sent files of the Russian syndicate to the Vargas business associates; how he ended up once again inside the Vargas home that he wanted to escape. Everything that was in between of what he had just said was also spoken. By the tine when Lovino finished recounting several years' worth of memories and experiences, Antonio had then excused himself.

"Th-That's, I don't know what to say." Feliciano pursed his lips into a fine line. "I'll go out for a moment."

Lovino just gave a nod. The thoughts that had plagued him were very tormenting but even so, a sense of renewal washed all-over him.

'_This is my own shitty doing. I have to make this work._'

'_This is only the beginning asshole. Did you see Antonio's face when you mentioned Gilbert? It was a sight._'

Lovino thought back and recalled that Antonio's face held shock, disbelief and something all-together different.

"Crestfallen, huh?" Lovino thought aloud.

"Lovino, right?" The Italian spun around and saw Antonio. "Romano as well. Who is the real you?"

The Italian felt his eyebrow twitch at the question. "Fuck off if you have nothing else to say. I-" _just bore my soul out moments earlier, what more do you want?!_

Lovino did not say the next part of his statement instead he kept his mouth shut.

"I, I'm sorry for, earlier. I was shocked that, well, you actually knew Gilbert. Francis and I have been worried about him for several years already since we didn't have news of him." Antonio sat beside the Italian. Lovino just remained his silence and waiting for what Antonio would say next but there was none. So, the Italian took the liberty to speak. "Gilbert, saved my life. I feel that I will be fucking forever indebted to him. Him being with Ivan is much safer since he is an indispensable member. Rather than the opposite."

"Indispensable? But Gilbert's a doctor..." Antonio spoke with uncertainty, unable to get the whole picture.

"Exactly, a genius doctor." Lovino said with conviction in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Antonio asked, the man wanted to find out, to connect the dots about the situation of his friend.

"Bastard, I don't have the right to tell another person's story. I don't really know much about Gilbert either." Lovino said, with resignation in his voice.

"Huh? But you two seemed like accomplices?" Antonio raised a brow, which he rarely did.

"We were just like two strangers with the same goal." Lovino shrugged.

"Then what about us? Are we also like that?" Out of the blue Antonio said something that flipped the conversation to a different direction. Lovino could only defensively say, "Where is this coming from?"

"I mean that, we, we have been going about with a lot of things and, what are we?" Antonio said, green eyes searching hazel ones.

"I don't know...! Bastard!" Lovino almost yelled to get his point across. "..." The Spaniard had not given any reply or sign of speaking, so subconsciously, Lovino then said, "I... Just don't know."

"I see." Antonio gave a dejected reply.

"No you don't. I," Lovino lowered his head and his eyes were hidden behind several brown locks. "never really gave it a thought, a label of what we are. This was something spontaneous. Maybe its friendship. I don't know!"

"Ah, then, we're friends!" Antonio exclaimed in delight.

"Whatever you say." Lovino then stood up and walked in front of Antonio. "I actually wanted to thank you, bastard. Don't think of it as any thing special. Just, thank you."

After the last word and punctuation, Lovino left the area. Antonio who was then seated alone, blushed furiously. The Spaniard was thankful that he was alone. At first he felt mad at Lovino for bringing his friend, Gilbert, into harm's way as he had perceived it but it seems that it was not the case.

'_There's no such thing as simplicity with Romano... Uh, Lovino._' Antonio thought and he has to change calling the Italian man with his real name than the pseudo name. '_Lovino..._'

At the thought of just the name, Antonio could feel that his heart was beating faster than the usual. If the man didn't know himself, he would think that he was having an anxiety or panic attack but the truth was that he was falling deeper and deeper for _Lovino "Romano" Vargas_. As insensitive he was when he had asked who was the real _him_, he could not help but say it due to the inkling feeling that he wanted to ascertain that he was, was... What? What did he want to ascertain?

Antonio felt himself fall into a stump. He thought back, back to what he was feeling during that moment. '_Ah, there really is no such thing as simplicity._'

The Spaniard had then gave a small laugh and smiled. Despite how complexity hang unto Lovino like a second skin, Antonio loved the little things about Lovino: how he took a lot of time in expressing himself; sometimes he says the opposite of what he meant but there were times when he really did speak out what he was feeling; how he took a lot of time fixing himself even if he didn't leave the house; and so many others.

Antonio had then placed those thoughts inside a box, to be retrieved later when he will have the opportunity to express his love for Lovino Vargas.

When the day of the event had arrived, Lovino had then disguised himself as one of the waiters. Antonio was doing his job as the head chef while Feliciano flitted between one of the organizers and as the boss of a large syndicate network. The affair was meant to go smoothly but not everything went as planned. Something unexpected had happened and lives were fading, individuals scampering saving their own selves. The place became a living example of anarchy.

**TBC.**


End file.
